


Doctor Mechanic One-shots and Short Fics

by JSkippy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Mechanic Soulmate AU, Doctor Mechanic Week, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, doctor mechanic, doctor mechanic relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSkippy/pseuds/JSkippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have many ideas of short one-shots to write (and am open to prompts) so I'm changing this thread to a one-shot thread.  Unless otherwise noted, posts are unrelated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abby's Late Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Abby's Late Marks
> 
> Many people get a mark - a tattoo of their soulmate's name and sometimes more on their 16th birthday. Jake gets his but Abby doesn't. How long will she wait for her marks?
> 
> Yes, I should be writing pick-a-date but I love the soulmate stories and soulmate identifying mark stories and this one is keeping me from sleeping. The next pick-a-date update will be sometime late this week.
> 
> Marks: On your 16th birthday, you may get a tattoo of the name of your soulmate IF your soulmate has already passed his/her 16th birthday. If not, you won't get your tattoo until your soulmate turns 16. The tattoo may be anywhere on your body and no one knows why it is in one place or another. Some people never get a tattoo. For some the tattoo is just the name. For others the tattoo of the name is bold and permanent but around it and ever fluid and changing are all the words, pictures, etc. that person wrote on the day of his/her 16th birthday. If they made a grocery list, took notes in class, signed a form,... any of that may show up in their soulmate's tattoo.

On his 16th birthday, Jake Griffin knew he wouldn't get a tattoo. Abby Clarke was 2 months and 3 days younger than him. They had played together as infants in a playpen. Their grandmothers played cards together and their grandfathers went fishing. They walked within 4 days of each other. His first word was ball. Hers was dog. Jake Griffin didn't know how the tattoos worked. He didn't know what defined a soulmate but he knew Abby Clarke was his. 

On his 16th birthday, Jake Griffin didn't get a tattoo. He wasn't surprised.

On her 16th birthday, Abby Clarke woke up to search her body for a tattoo. Her skin was as blank as it had been when she went to sleep the night before. That didn't mean that her skin wouldn't have Jake's name by the time she went to sleep or by midnight. But as she rose and showered and dressed for school, sneaking in a few extra minutes to study for her biology exam, she had no tattoo. 

On Abby's 16th birthday, Jake woke up and saw his tattoo immediately. The name Abby was printed bold and clear on the inside of his left wrist. He had never doubted it would be and he wondered where her tattoo would be.

On her 16th birthday, Abby Clarke saw the tattoo on Jake's wrist. Everyone saw the tattoo on Jake's wrist. Callie brought cupcakes to the lunch room and all their friends sang Happy Birthday and asked to see Jake's tattoo. No one was surprised.

On her 16th birthday, Abby Clarke aced her biology exam just as she knew she would. She wrote the first section of her term paper on _To Kill a Mockingbird_. She was made captain of the volleyball team and reshelved books for 45 minutes in her aide period in the library. 

On her 16th birthday, Abby Clarke texted Callie at 11:50 begging her to come to her house a half hour before school the next morning and help her check her entire body for a tattoo. 

On her 16th birthday, Abby Clarke grabbed a piece of paper at 11:59 and wrote her phone number as quickly and neatly as she could. 

On her 16th birthday, Abby Clarke went to sleep with her skin as blank as it had been when she woke up.

On her 16th birthday, Raven Reyes woke up with the name Abby on her right bicep. It was bold and clear and unmistakable. As she stared at her arm in the mirror she saw small words appearing around it. The mirror images showed words like pisiform and capitate and lunate. 

Abby Griffin was 34 when the name Raven appeared just under her left breast and across the left side of her rib cage. She noticed it after she got out of the shower as she was drying off in front of the mirror. She screamed in surprise and then slapped her hand against her mouth hoping she hadn't woken Jake or their 3 year old daughter. 

By three days later, Abby Griffin had seen a grocery list, a list of 20 a, b, c, or d letters that she assumed were the answers to a multiple choice test, "FUCK YOU, DOUCHE!" in all caps, and a careful drawing of what she thought was the exploded view of a rocket engine or perhaps a race car engine. 

By four days later, Abby Griffin knew that only 350/1,000,000 girls in America were named Raven 16 years ago or .035%. As a boy name it was so uncommon as to be unmeasurable. 

The third time Abby Griffin saw the words "I love you." scribbled under Raven's name she told Jake she wanted a divorce. He didn't argue. He had seen her sitting in front of the mirror watching the marks move and change. He had seen her tracing her fingertips over the bold letters. He wasn't surprised.

\--

Raven breathed a sigh of relief as she looked up at the two story suburban house, confirmed the address, and turned off the car. She loved Robin but Jesus Christ! Eleven year old girls could talk and talk and talk. It had been mine craft this and that and Clarke this and that and Taylor Swift this and that nonstop. It was hard to imagine how her sister could even breathe she had talked so much. 

"Come on, kiddo. Let's get you to this swinging party. You have the present and your suit and towel?" Robin confirmed she did and quickly got out of the car practically dragging Raven up the walk to the front door. 

The doorbell was opened by a woman who literally took Raven's breath away when she looked at her. "Hi, Doctor Griffin!" Robin chirped excitedly and Raven was glad for the opportunity to really take in the harried and so beautiful woman in jeans and a white blouse with her hair pulled back in a ponytail for the party and a streak of flour on one cheek. 

"Hi, Robin," the doctor greeted the child before shouting up the stairs. 

Robin saw her friends and stepped inside as she told Clarke's mom. "This is my sister. My mom wants her to stay while I'm here because if she goes to the garage she will start working on some engine or something and forget me." 

Raven blushed and shrugged and nodded while she watched her sister run up the stairs with the other girls. "Yeah... that's not entirely unfair." The doctor, clearly Clarke's mom, looked her up and down with a smile. "Well you're welcome to come hang out in the kitchen with me. Or go sit by the pool or whatever." 

"Kitchen sounds good." 

Abby led the way. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure. Do you have any bourbon?" Abby turned to stare at her and realized the younger woman was laughing. "A soda or whatever would be awesome." 

Abby found herself sneaking looks at her visitor as she finished cutting vegetables and set aside the pizza dough so it could rise. The visitor was breathtaking. She guessed she was 22 or 23 years old with the same dark hair and coloring as her younger sister. Her hair was braided down her back and the older woman had to breathe and stop her thought process every time she imagined running her hands through it. By the time she joined "Robin's sister" at the table with her own drink and some chips she realized that calling her "Robin's sister" was pretty inconvenient but she also felt like missing introductions the first time through seemed weird now that they'd been visiting for 30 minutes or more. She knew that Robin's sister was home from university after completing her Master's in Mechanical Engineering and that she was weighing returning to school for her doctorate versus taking a job and paying off some student loans. And Abby had explained that she was a pediatrician with a thriving practice but that she really wanted to take on a partner and begin working fewer days to really cherish her time with Clarke before it was too late. Robin's sister hadn't been that subtle in asking after Clarke's father and had smiled openly when Abby explained that they had been divorced for seven years and less so that he would be by later to swim and have cake and pizza. 

The sound of six sets of feet pounding down the stairs broke both women from their visiting and flirting as the girls came through the kitchen in their swim suits. "Dad just texted that he is here so we're going to go swim!" Abby laughed at the excitement. The girls could have gone swimming earlier but Jake and Clarke shared a love of water that was a special bond. 

Abby grabbed a bottle of sunscreen and held it up. "Let me get you all lotioned up before you go out." She poured a large glob into her hand and tossed the bottle to Robin's sister to help. She couldn't help but notice that the girls had obviously opened the makeup kits Clarke got and used them to create soulmate tattoos of their own. She saw names like Brad and Justin and one Marie written on forearms, the back of a calf, or the wrist. Abby waved through the window to Jake who had just come around the house and into the backyard to set down his bag and towel, ready to swim with the girls, as Clarke stepped up to get her lotion. The doctor stopped suddenly and gripped her daughter's arm tightly as she saw the mark on her forearm. "Raven" it said with hearts and flowers around it. How could she know? As far as Abby knew, no one but Jake knew what her mark said and he wouldn't have told their daughter without her permission. She finished lotioning the girl as quickly as possible and pulled her out the door onto the back deck.

"Clarke, where did you get the idea for that tattoo?"

Clarke looked at her friends jumping into the pool with her dad. "We were playing like we got our soulmate tattoos, mom. I know not everyone gets one but it's just playing. Chill out."

Abby knew she was not reacting rationally. "But where did you get the idea for this name? Why this name?"

Clarke looked at her mom with a completely exasperated look. "From Raven, mom. Why the third degree?"

Maybe her eleven year old was closer to teenagehood that Abby thought. She was certainly sounding like a teenager. "Why did you pick this name?" Abby repeated.

The girl looked at her mom like she had lost her mind. "Because she's gorgeous mom. I mean... she's like the prettiest girl I know." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I mean... don't tell her I said that because I know she already got her tattoo. Robin told me she got it on her 16th birthday so her soulmate is older than her. Don't you think she's pretty, mom?" Clarke motioned toward the kitchen with her head and it finally hit Abby what Clarke was telling her. She let go of Clarke and watched as the girl ran and jumped into the pool before going back inside the house. 

Abby walked back inside and saw the younger woman, Raven it seemed, playing on her phone. The dark-haired woman set down her phone. "Everything ok?"

The doctor seemed to be in a bit of a daze but she shook her head as if to shake herself out of it. "Yeah. I mean... Jake is here and the girls are all swimming. We can do pizzas in an hour or so." She pulled out the chair closest to the other woman. "Your name is Raven?"

Raven nodded her head. "Yep. Raven Reyes and Robin Reyes. My mom likes birds." She shrugged. "But with the alliteration at least I can be a comic book superhero." When Abby didn't respond she went on. "You know like Peter Parker or Lois Lane or Sue Storm or Clark Kent." 

"I think Clark starts with a C and Kent with a K," Abby joked.

Raven nodded. "Yes but the sound is alliterative."

"What superhero would you be?" Abby whispered. 

Raven took a sip of her drink. "I don't know... I guess something with engines or machines. I rebuilt a race car engine when I was 16." The dark-haired girl watched as Abby's eyes started to tear. She didn't know why the doctor was crying but it wasn't ok. "Hey. Whatever is wrong is ok." 

Abby took Raven's hand and began to smile. "It really is." She brushed her other hand down Raven's cheek and jaw. "I'm Abby, Raven. Your name is on my body and I see the schematic of that engine as frequently as any other image with your name. It was there when I woke up today." 

For a few seconds Abby could see the shock and confusion on Raven's face as she struggled to take in this information. For fewer seconds the older woman feared that her name wasn't on Raven's body. And before she could be lost in that fear, Raven framed the doctor's face with her hands and leaned in to kiss her. It started as a gentle kiss. A connecting kiss. But quickly the kiss began to be taken over by the tension of these years waiting. These seven years of knowing there was a soulmate out there and not knowing where she was. Raven stood without breaking the kiss and backed Abby against the refrigerator as she kissed her eagerly with lips and tongue and teeth. 

Abby whimpered in relief when she felt Raven's leg between her own pressing up into her and she struggled to stop them. They stood in the kitchen while six eleven year old girls and her ex-husband played in the pool just outside. She finally pulled her lips away and pulled Raven close to hug her and then lean their foreheads together as they tried to get their bodies under control. 

The younger woman spoke first. "I have won two different trivia games by knowing all the bones in the hands and feet." Abby laughed and kissed her again before Raven added, "I bet I've called your phone number 100 times." 

"Oh... sweetie. It's been disconnected since my parents moved to Arizona. It would have been ... 3 years before your 16th birthday." The doctor laughed. "Who was the douche?"

Raven laughed. "A guy named Murphy was in detention with me. He really was a douche. But he stepped on an IED in Afghanistan three years ago so..." She pulled a hand away and crossed herself.

Abby felt nervous for a moment. "Was the 'I love you' note for me?"

Raven kissed her again. "How could it not be?" she whispered. "It was the last thing I wrote." She laughed. "I wish I had thought of my phone number but yours didn't show up until a week later and it didn't occur to me." 

She looked at Abby's arms seeing only the strong muscles and tendons of the other woman's arms and clear skin. She quickly rolled up her t-shirt to show Abby her name. Abby brushed her fingertips over the marks. "My handwriting hasn't been that readable since before I went to medical school," she laughed. "And I spelled cuneiform wrong." 

Raven looked up and down the older woman before whispering, "Can I see yours?"

Abby swallowed audibly and bit at her lips. "Raven Reyes, you can see mine when this party is over and these little girls are gone and Clarke has gone to spend the night with her father and a million times after that. But if I show you my tattoo right now this party is very quickly going to get very PG-13 and beyond." Raven smiled again and kissed her soulmate gently before taking a step back but still holding Abby's hand. 

"I'm not sure how this is supposed to go. Do you want to go out with me? Today? Forever?" 

Abby smiled just as brightly. "Yes, yes, and yes." 

When Clarke came in to get snacks and saw Abby and Raven holding hands she told her, "See mom. I told you she's pretty."

And later, when Raven met Jake she saw the mark on his wrist and the sadness as it flashed across his eyes for only a moment. Then he was unexpectedly hugging her so tightly she could barely stand from the shock. He pulled back with tears in his eyes and told her, "She's been waiting for you," and more quietly he whispered, "I'm not surprised."


	2. What's My Line?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Another soul-mate identifying marks story. The premise is simple, you have the first words you ever hear your soulmate say on your wrist. They usually show up when you are very young and pretty much everyone has them.

"Can I get a couple more pitchers, Bell?" Raven asked as she set down the empty one. 

Bellamy looked over at the group of friends playing darts across the room and drew the requested drinks before pushing them across the bar to his friend. "Well, don't just stand there looking stupid and pretty. Pick up the pitchers." 

Raven laughed. "You wish, Bell." She picked up the pitchers and slid down off the bar stool laughing as she heard his reply. "Been there, done that."

Raven set down the beer on the round table near her friends and poured herself a mug. As she walked up the conversation was a familiar one. "How about 'but I really need to go to the bathroom?'" Maya laughed.

"No," Monty added, "How about 'How fast do you want me to be going?'"

Bellamy clearly knew just what the conversation was from across the bar. "How about don't speed and you won't have to worry about it, O?" 

"What fun would that be, Bell?" Octavia shouted back. 

Raven smiled as she held out her hand for the darts. "How about 'Has anyone ever told you you have beautiful eyes, officer?'"

Octavia turned and glared at her best friend as Finn and a blonde girl approached the table. "You want me to compliment the eyes of some cop who pulls me over for speeding?"

The blonde pulled out a chair and poured herself a beer. "Plus cops usually wear those mirrored glasses so you can't see his or her eyes." She looked around the group. "I'm Clarke." 

Everyone nodded and held up their beers with murmurs of "nice to meet you" and "cool" and "well that's not mine." Finn joined the group with a few more empty mugs and another pitcher. 

The newcomer leaned over to Octavia. "So what've you got?" 

Octavia held up her arm to show "Ma'am, do you know how fast you were going?"

"Nice," Clarke nodded as she took a sip. "Mine is 'I don't really like parties."

Raven finished tossing her darts and returned to the group. "So you need to go to some parties." 

The blonde shrugged. "Believe me. I have. You would not believe how many idiots go to parties but say they don't like them." 

She leaned over and grabbed the dark-haired girl's arm. "Raven, you've been shot. We're going to take care of you," Clarke read off her arm. "Maybe it's paintball."

Maya handed off the darts to Nate and joined the other women at the table. "I think you can still go with something about beautiful eyes." 

Octavia took a long drink of the beer. "I like 'I trust you.'" 

Clarke nodded. "I like Finn's tattoo. Particularly when you consider that whoever is telling him to put his pants on speaks their first words after he has his pants off." She took a sip. "It's one of my favorites although my mom has "Shit. I forgot my line." 

"Is she into theater?" Clarke shook her head and laughed. 

Raven laughed. "Well Finn's is in character anyway." 

"Hey, I heard that!" Finn finally joined the conversation.

The dark-haired girl leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "No worries, sweetie." 

"Yeah. Well your first words to me were 'you look bored. We can fuck in here' so I'm glad I don't have that on my wrist forever." The scruffy haired boy teased.

Clarke laughed loudly and pointed at Maya. "What about you?"

Maya groaned. "Ladies first?"

"No shit? How fucking sexist," Clarke commented. She was surprised as a thin boy handed the darts off and came over to show his arm. "That's basically what she said. '"How about idiots who cling to outdated models of chivalry and sexist tradition first?"' Was written on his forearm and he leaned over and gave Maya a kiss.

Clarke quickly finished her beer and poured another. "Here's my question? Did ... hey, what's your name, goggle boy?"

Jasper took a sip of his beer. "Well it's not goggle boy. I'm Jasper."

Clarke continued "Ok so did Jasper say 'Ladies first' because he's sort of sexist or because his father trained him or whatever or did he say it to try and get some woman some day to give him a mini-rant about outdated models of chivalry?"

The boy nodded his head. "Sure, like what if someone telling Raven she's been shot is what that person says after Raven says she's not sticking around or that she will kill someone or that she wants ice cream? Like what if her person saw her arm before they speak?"

Octavia joined in. "Yeah. It really makes a difference if you know if you already said your thing." She waved her hand toward Monty. "Like does Monty hit on some guy and the guy's first thing is does Monty have a condom? or is it like two guys are like making out at some club and one asks Monty if he has a condom and it really doesn't have anything to do with him." 

Raven laughed. "Maybe Monty goes on Let's make a Deal and like he needs to come up with a condom, 3 ball point pens, a hair scrunchie, and 14 cents to win the grant prize."

Nate put down his empty mug and walked over to the white board, erasing it quickly. "Ok. We're not leaving until we figure out all our next lines." He began writing on the board. "Let's just assume that our soul mates speak first because otherwise what's the point?" 

The friends agreed and Nate began listing everyone's tattoos. Bellamy came over to get the empty pitcher and they added his tattoo to the list. By the time the night was over they had agreed on various lines of flirtation, and smart-assedness. At the end of the night the board read:

 

Raven - "Raven, you've been shot. We're going to take care of you."  
"I trust you."  
Bellamy = "Well don't just stand looking pretty and stupid. Pick up a box."  
"I can do all three."  
Octavia = "Ma'am, do you know how fast you were going?"  
"You have gorgeous eyes."  
Monty = "I don't suppose you have a condom."  
"What color?"  
Finn = "Just put on your pants and get out."  
"I had a great time too."  
Nate = "What's a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?"  
"Waiting for a not-so-nice guy like you to ask me that."  
Clarke = "I don't usually go to parties."  
"If I had a dollar for every time I've heard that."

\--

Clarke struggled under the weight of so many books piled in her backpack. Yes. She could have made two trips but her second year of law school was finally over and she just wanted to get the hell out of here. She would have to report to her internship in six days and she just wanted to get drunk and laid between now and then, not necessarily in that order. But first she had to get these books through the book return slot. 

"Take your time," she heard from behind her so she did. When she finally finished she turned to look at the person behind her and nodded before stepping to the side. 

The girl had a striking jawline and the most lovely eyes and Clarke knew where she had seen her before. It had been months but she would remember this girl anywhere even if Clarke had walked away without saying a word. Her frustration had just gotten the best of her and she refused to speak to anyone who said they didn't like parties at the shindig Raven dragged her along to. But now she sort of wished she had spoken to her. The girl was seriously hot and 6 days with her would definitely be fun. 

"I know you don't like parties so what do you say we go buy a bottle of tequila and get naked together?" 

The girl's jaw dropped open so Clarke stepped closer. "Or rum? Whiskey?"

Rather than answering the girl began laughing. She grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her out of the way of other students waiting to return their books. Once they were outside the woman finally stopped laughing and held out her arm as she nodded. "Tequila sounds good." 

Clarke looked down to see the her question about tequila and getting naked on the other girl's arm. "I'm Clarke."

"Lexa."

\--

"Are you sure these are good?" Finn asked Octavia as he held up the tan slacks. "Do you think I should go with blue or tan?"

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Shit, you idiot. It's just a job interview to be a stupid intern at a stupid newspaper. I don't know if they even care what you wear." She waved toward the dressing rooms. "Just go try them on and see how they look with ..." she grabbed a nearby button-down shirt and shoved it at him, "this." As she watched him go she wondered again how she got stuck with taking him shopping. Apparently just because she didn't have classes on Thursday, she was everyone's personal shopper. 

He went off toward the dressing room. It was only after he'd been gone a few minutes and she found a top she wanted to try that she realized he had gone toward the wrong dressing room. When she heard a woman shouting followed by the calmer but still loud voice of a manager telling him to "Just put on your pants and get out," she started laughing and wondered if she could go home now.

\--

Raven practically had to drag Nate and Monty along with her to the underground club. It was literally an underground club known as the Dungeon and both boys insisted that they weren't into that scene. "It's a dance club, you idiots!" She argued as Clarke came in the door or the apartment. 

"What dance club? Where are we going?" 

Raven rolled her eyes. "We," she waved her hand between herself and the two boys, "are going to the Dungeon." She pointed at the blonde. "You are probably staying home to watch Netflix or clean the kitchen like the domesticated cat you are." 

Clarke obviously took offense and stood to back Raven against a bookcase. "You used to like my kind of cat," she whispered in the darker haired girl's ear. 

Raven laughed. "Well not since you found your soul mate who by the way is a like Master of every sort of Martial art we've ever heard of and handles a sword like the commander of the Eastern seaboard so I am not going to go there again and piss her off." She ducked under Clarke's arm to grab her phone off the counter. 

Clarke crossed her arms in frustration. "Is Octavia getting to go?"

Raven shook her head and told the blonde in a stage whisper. "Look Clarke I think it's obvious that these two can not get laid on their own. I'm taking them to a place where they can hardly help getting laid."

"Hey!" Monty objected.

Clarke and Raven both looked at him with a look that said "Really?" and he shut up. "Ok, don't you and Lexa break any furniture." Raven smirked at Clarke. "I mean any more furniture and don't wait up."

Clarke stuck her tongue out at her roommate but nodded her agreement that she would try to take care of the apartment before checking out the guys' outfits and agreeing that they all looked hot and layable. Raven, Nate, and Monty then headed out to find this grungry club. They had agreed to ride the bus to avoid driving to such a bad part of town. They could ride the bus home or get an Uber. 

The club, once they found it and paid their cover, was exactly as dark and dangerous looking as they hoped on the outside. Inside it was just techno dance club. Raven looked around as she waited at the bar to get the first round and smiled. She could see guys dancing with guys, girls with girls, and mixed couples. It was definitely her kind of place. Nonetheless she had sworn that she'd spend the night being the designated hook-up-er for her friends, not picking up a guy or girl (or both) for herself. Walking back toward her friends with the three shot glasses in her hands she overheard three guys arguing and pushing one of their friends saying to go ahead and be brave. Obviously she wasn't the only one pushing her friends to hook up tonight. 

"Tequila, boys!" she shouted as she Nate and Monty each took a drink from her hand, clinked glasses, and toasted "To the perfect response!" It was a toast the group had agreed upon when they made up their lines and they had been using it ever since. 

"Come on, boys, let's dance!" she shouted and began to turn toward the dance floor. Before she could make it a few steps the boy she passed earlier approached and stood in front of Monty with an embarrassed grin. "I don't suppose you have a condom." 

Raven and Nate turned to watch waiting for Monty to ask what color. What he actually said was "Did your friends send you over to ask that?"

When the two young men looked at each other's arms and then walked off toward the dance floor Nate turned to Raven with his mouth hanging open. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Raven laughed. "Come dance with me!" 

Hours later the two friends had danced with each other and half the other people in the club and had countless shots. Agreeing that no one was going to ask Nate what a nice boy like he was doing in a place like this, they tapped a very preoccupied Monty on the shoulder to let him know they were leaving. 

Stepping outside the chill hit them quickly. It had been much warmer when they got to the club and they gravitated a little closer as they began walking back toward the bus stop. "Hey!" A shout got the attention and they turned slowly. 

Facing them stood a trembling teenager in dark jeans and a hoodie. "Hand over your wallets and phones." Nate's eyes drifted to the gun pointing from the guy's hand and knew what was going to happen. "Ok. We don't have much cash because we were just in there but I'm pulling out my wallet right now ok. We're cool man." 

Raven couldn't speak. She couldn't move. All she could do was stare at the gun. With that sight came two simultaneous realizations. 1. She was going to get shot. 2. She was going to meet her soul mate. and maybe #3 - she was going to die. She heard Nate's voice trying to keep the mugger calm and also talking to her. "Raven, get out your wallet and phone for this guy. It's going to be ok but do what he's asking, ok? Please." 

"I can't," the dark-haired girl whispered. She wanted to. She really did but all she could think about was that gun and the barrel and the boy's shaking hand. 

"What? You can't? What sort of bullshit is this? I said wallet and phone!" 

Nate handed over his wallet and phone and then looked at Raven. He had never seen her so white. "Raven, come on. Please just..." He looked up at the shaking boy. "I'm going to get her wallet for you ok? Just..." He reached to the left to take Raven's wallet and it was obvious that his movement caught the boy off guard. The gunshot echoed in the otherwise empty block and the boy ran shouting "sorry" behind him. 

Nate couldn't catch Raven as she fell but he was on the sidewalk in a moment pressing his hand to the wound in her thigh, a wound that was spilling hot red blood much too quickly. He grabbed her phone from her hand and dialed 911 screaming and crying the address of the bar into the phone before setting the device on the ground, pulling off his shirt, and continuing to press into her wound. He tried to comfort her and stop the bleeding but it was without a doubt the scariest few minutes of his life. "Hey, Raven. There's the siren. Help is coming." 

A crowd had gathered around the two and the medics quickly got their bags and the stretcher and ran over. "She's been shot!" Nate shouted to first one. 

The first medic to reach them reached out to take the shirt from Nate and bent over Raven as he started to look at her wound. "Ma'am, you've been shot. We're going to take care of you."

The dark-haired girl tried to laugh through the pain as she looked at Nate. She told the medic "I trust you" without even realizing the medic hadn't said her name.

The second medic began to run an IV before turning to look at Nate. He glanced at the crowd around them and then asked the shirtless man, "What's a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?"

Nate opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds before responding. "I'm Nate. She's Raven. Can you help her? Please?"

The medic looked shocked but he nodded. "Yes. We're going now. Come with us." They raised the stretcher and loaded Raven into the back of the ambulance. "I'm Bryan." 

Nate climbed in the back of the ambulance, clutching Raven's bloody phone with Bryan who continued to work on Raven. He felt in shock but tried to hold Raven's hand and talk to her as she screamed in pain and once turned to throw up on the floor of the ambulance. Bryan injected something into the IV and told Nate that he had given her something for pain. 

Within three minutes they had arrived at the ER and were pushing Raven through the doors. Nate was left in the waiting room in a pair of bloody jeans and no shirt and clutching Raven's bloody phone. He didn't see where the stretcher went. He didn't see the doctor enter the room at a run. He didn't hear as the doctor bent over his friend and told her "Raven, you've been shot. We're going to take care of you." He didn't hear the medic give the rundown on Raven's condition or the disorienting medications she had been given for pain. And he didn't hear his friend as she desperately grabbed the hand of a gorgeous ER doctor and told her, "Shit. I forgot my line."

\--

Bellamy looked up as the sunlight came through the door. He'd been studying and enjoying the fact that no one but Nate and Monty were in the bar and they were goofing off and playing pool, leaving him the hell alone. A woman he'd never seen backed through the door and tilted her dolly to unload four cases of beer to the left of the door. In a minute she was back with another four cases. She looked at him and smirked. "Well don't just stand looking pretty and stupid. Pick up a box."

He just started laughing as he told her that he could do all three.

\--

"Goddamn, Fucking, Fuck!" 

Octavia glanced over at Raven and pressed the pedal harder. 

"I'm serious, Octavia! Drive fucking faster!"

"I'm driving fast, Raven. I'm driving as fast as I can." She took her hand off the wheel just long enough to pat Raven on the knee. "We'll be there in like 5 minutes and Abby is meeting us there."

"Fuck, Abby!" Raven tried to breathe but was obviously struggling. "'Let's have a baby,' she said. 'I love you so much, Raven,' she said. Fuck this! Seriously. Fuck this!"

Octavia tried not to laugh at her enormous friend. 

Raven was still cursing her soul mate and babies and labor and Octavia's driving a minute later when Octavia heard the sirens. She pulled over and looked back to see a large police officer swinging his leg over his motorcycle and walking toward the car. "Raven, here comes a cop and he's going to help us get to the hospital. Ok?" 

"I can't believe you stopped for him, Octavia. Shit!" She went back to trying to breathe through the contractions. 

Octavia rolled down her window and looked up at the officer who quite predictably opened with, "Ma'am, do you know how fast you were going?"

"Officer, my friend is having a baby right now!" Octavia shouted. 

Lincoln Reyes Griffin would always have a great story to tell about how he was born on the side of a road and delivered by a cop and how his godparents met that day.

 

 

And to sum the ones that we didn't see on the board in the bar:  
Lexa = "I know you don't like parties so what do you say we go buy a bottle of tequila and get naked together?"  
Abby = "Shit. I forgot my line."  
Maya = "Ladies first."  
Jasper = "How about idiots who cling to outdated models of chivalry and sexist tradition first?"  
Bryan = "I'm Nate. She's Raven. Can you help her? Please?"  
?Monty's guy = "Did your friends send you over to ask that?"  
?Bellamy's girl = "I can do all three."  
Lincoln = "Officer, my friend is having a baby right now!"


	3. Imagined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is unrelated to the earlier one-shots. For now it is a one-shot but other chapters later may occur in the same universe. This post happens post-season 2 but without worrying about ALIE or the chips.

The first time they sleep together, it's just that. Sleep. A part of Abby isn't even sure it was that. 

Abby had sent someone for Raven early in the morning to see if Raven could fix the ultrasound that seemed to be only working intermittently. It also gave her a chance to see the mechanic and try to assess her a little. Raven had been so withdrawn lately and Abby didn't know if she was staying away from Abby - the camp doctor or from Abby herself. And she knew that the girl was hurting. Abby was hurting. They had scars that wouldn't heal and scars on top of scars that wouldn't heal. 

So Raven had reacted to Abby's soft searching eyes and her offers to check Raven's leg since she was in medical anyway with her usual bravado and business and self-confidence and she took away the ultrasound machine and promised to bring it back later. 

And Abby doesn't get to lunch until late and she gets to the mess and it's nearly empty. She sees Wick there and he tells her that Raven will get her machine working if it kills her. She grabs some nuts, a few apples, and some bread and makes her way through the corridors down to Raven's workshop. Raven barely looks up when Abby knocks on the door frame and the doctor steps down into the organized chaos that seems to reign in Raven's space. Every surface is covered with tools and parts and blueprints and schematics and Raven is hunched over the ultrasound. 

Abby takes in the tableau with a smile. Raven has put her stamp on this space from the stacks of parts and scrap metal to the nest of blankets in a corner where she has obviously been sleeping. "I figured you probably hadn't had any time to eat so I brought you some lunch," Abby offers hoping that Raven won't snap and yell and send her away. 

Raven takes a deep breath and doesn't look up. "I'm working on your machine, Abby, as fast as I can. You want it to work, right?" She finally looks up with a look of such sadness and it's all Abby can do not to go to her immediately and gather her into her arms.

Instead she steps into the room and sets the food on the corner of the table. "I know, Raven. I haven't eaten yet either. It's been too busy in medical today. Why don't you take a few minutes to share? I have apples," she holds up a slice and waves it in front of the dark-haired girl, having noticed how Raven seems to love apples.

Raven sighs and lowers her shoulders resignedly. "Yeah... this is going to take a little while anyway." She reaches out and pulls a spare stool closer to the corner of her workbench so Abby can sit. Both women begin to eat the small meal and the silence is both comfortable and deafening. After a few minutes Raven can't stand it any longer. "So ... medical is crazy today?"

Abby shrugged again. "Well we've got two doctors for nearly a thousand people and those people are working with heavy machinery or out in new environment and they are getting injuries and burns and eating berries they shouldn't eat and touching plants they shouldn't touch. Plus we're removing the birth control chips as requests come in." 

Raven nodded. "I feel like job security will be part of our titles for a while." Abby chuckled and Raven finished the last slice of apple. "Speaking of which, the doctor here is totally on my case about fixing this ultrasound machine so I need to get back to work." She smiled at the doctor and ran her fingers along Abby's forearm. "Thanks for bringing food, Doc." 

Abby had gone back to the medical bay and worked all afternoon before grabbing some dinner and then returning to medical to do some paperwork and checking supplies. It was late evening by the time she got back to her quarters and she barely had the energy to undress and do a very cursory clean before falling into her bunk. 

She slept the sleep of a woman who is exhausted body and soul, who has the weight of the world on her shoulders and in her hands. And somewhere in the night she barely registered another weight against her, spooned against her chest and warming her as she lay on her side facing the door. The doctor wrapped her arms around that warm weight and didn't ask any questions. 

When Abby woke in the morning it was to an otherwise empty and cold bunk. Her blanket was tucked under her and she grasped a tangle of them in her hands. She remembered that warm weight against her and a heart beating in sync with hers as they both slept as they needed and deserved. But there was no sign of Raven and Abby wondered if maybe she had imagined that the young woman had been there. Was it just her mind, wanting so badly and telling her lies? 

But the ultrasound machine was sitting on the shelf across from the bed and Abby smiled as she dared to hope.


	4. The Setup - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven is freshly out of undergraduate and working at her new job in a new city. Clarke works at the same company doing web design and she wants to set up Raven with Abby because she feels like they have a lot in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback in italics.
> 
> On the way home from work I realized that I should have written a funny 4/20 (4:20) fic. I'll probably get a short one posted in the next few days for 4:20.

Clarke slowed the treadmill and took another sip of water as she waited for Octavia to finish with the guy from accounting across the gym. Rather than stand next to her, Octavia jumped onto the treadmill to Clarke's right and turned it on at a 8:00 minute mile. "Ok, Clarke. Jack yours back up and talk to me for 10 minutes while running. You can work on maintaining your breath." 

Clarke rolled her eyes but did as the trainer said. "So ...? Did you figure out who I'm talking about? Raven Reyes? New engineer?"

Octavia hit the button to add 1.5 % incline to her machine. "Yeah. She's been coming down for sessions for the last three weeks or so. She's pretty easy to work with. She has a prior injury to her left leg but she's pretty intent on working it." 

"And did you visit with her? Won't she be perfect?" Clarke was like a puppy after a bone. "She's hot right?"

Octavia shrugged. "She's got quite a bit less in the testosterone department from what I'm looking for. Hell, Clarke, I would think you would be a good judge of that."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Yes, O. She's definitely hot but I'm scoping her out for my mom which is pretty weird. I don't want to be thinking about how hot she is or isn't because that's even weirder."

Octavia laughed. "Yeah... do you even have any evidence that Abby wants to date some 24 year old chick anyway? I mean no matter how hot she is? Or that Raven is into women?"

Clarke shrugged. "I don't have any evidence that she doesn't and... well dad's been gone for years. And I don't know. She seems sort of sad or lonely. Or not really sad and lonely but a little sad and a little lonely. I just... it seems like Raven might be a good fit for her." 

Octavia jumped down off the treadmill and powered it down as she spotted another employee coming in. "Abby seems fine to me but you know her better than I do, Clarke." She pointed across the room. "Finish up here and call it a day. Stretch well and we'll do some strength moves tomorrow." 

Clarke waited until after lunch to go seek out the new engineer. She knocked on the door of the dark-haired woman's office. "Hey, Raven right?"

Raven stood up from her desk. "Yeah... you're uh. I'm crap at names. I'm sorry." 

Clarke stepped forward and extended her hand. "Clarke Woods. I do web design." 

"Right," Raven nodded as she shook and then pulled back her hand. "So... "

Clarke looked around and smiled at the decorations. "So... uh... I know you know Octavia down in the gym and I don't know if you know Monty and Jasper, they're in electrical... Anyway... we always go to the Geeks who Drink trivia nights down at the Ark. It's a bar near here and we wondered if you wanted to come?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Like tonight? Like a big group?"

Clarke nodded eagerly. "Yeah. Tonight at 7:00 or after. Trivia starts at 8:00 and my wife is always late." She waited a beat. "You are welcome to bring your... boyfriend ... girlfriend... favorite cat... whatever you may have." 

Raven laughed out loud at Clarke's obvious detective attempts. "Uh... neither at the moment. Also no cat or dog. Does that make me more desirable for this little soire or less?"

Clarke smiled. "Neither. We just thought you might like to get to know us and we have fun and ... " she shrugged. "You seem like a Geek and I don't know if you drink." 

Raven nodded. "Yeah. I guess you could say that. " She passed Clarke her phone. "Here why don't you send yourself a text so you have me and text me the info." 

Clarke did what Raven asked and smiled. "Ok. Cool. I need to go work but it will be cool to see you tonight."

Raven got to the bar about 7:40 and looked at her reflection in the bar windows. She was wearing tight jeans and a Doctor Who t-shirt that she thought would make her fit in well. Her plans for the evening had been to make some pasta and watch the Cubs game at home but after three months in Chicago, she hadn't really made many friends and Clarke and Octavia both seemed nice and friendly. As soon as she entered the bar she heard a shout of her name and she crossed the bar to a large table. 

"Hey!" 

Clarke finished the sip she was taking and stood up to pull Raven to sit next to her. "Ok. Guys! This is Raven!" She turned to Raven and began pointing around the group. "This is my wife Lexa who is on time for once." 

"Hey!"

"Love you, baby." Clarke blew the other woman a kiss. "You know Octavia and this is her boyfriend Lincoln." Lincoln reached across to shake Raven's hand. "That's Jasper and Maya and Monty." Raven waved or shook hands and said nice to meet you. "Let me get you a drink," Lincoln offered and he and Jasper headed toward the bar as Raven looked around. 

As they waited for the game to start everyone at the table drank and ordered some food and visited. Raven glanced up to watch the baseball game that was on a few TVs around the bar and each time felt like she saw Clarke looking at her when she looked away from the game. Between round two and three (at which point the work group who for some reason had chosen to name their team The Delinquents and Friends were slightly ahead of the other groups in the bar) Raven leaned closer to Clarke. "You don't like baseball?"

"What? Why?" Clarke frowned.

"I feel like you're watching me watch the TV screen." Raven looked back and forth between Clarke and Lexa. 

Before Clarke could answer Octavia interrupted. "Clarke, come with me to the bathroom and to get more pitchers for everyone. It's our turn." Clarke left quickly with an apologetic look. 

Raven looked at Lexa. "She's being weird right?"

Lexa laughed. "You don't know here very well do you?"

Raven shook her head. "No. I didn't even remember her name when she came to ask me to come here today so I definitely don't know her well."

Lexa slid into Clarke's chair. "Ok. I'm going to be honest with you, ok?"

Raven nodded, "If you tell me that you two are looking for a third and you're vetting candidates I'm going to have to pass. You know ... just in case that is where this whole thing is going."

Lexa laughed. "I'm not the sharing type." 

"Whew." Raven blew out. "I mean no offense. You're both hot and all but ... you know. My mother gave me very little advice in my life but one piece I've tried to follow is 'don't shit where you eat.'" 

Lexa laughed again. "Ok. So Clarke... well... she wants you to meet her mother." 

"Her mother?" Raven glanced down at her top. "How old does she think I am?" Clarke set down the pitchers and Raven turned to her. "How old do you think I am, Clarke?"

Clarke quickly took the vacant seat and leaned across Lexa. "No. It's not like that. I mean... I'm guessing you're like 24 - 25?" Raven nodded. "My mom is 43. But like a young 43. And I think you would like each other. You have a lot in common." 

Raven looked puzzled. "We have a lot in common? How do you know that?"

Clarke took a sip of her beer. "Ok so it's possible that I sort of Facebook stalked you a little bit."

The dark haired girl rolled eyes. "Really? And what did you find from your great detective work?"

Clarke began counting on her fingers. "Well... yes. I couldn't tell if you date women from Facebook but you weren't offended when I suggested you bring a girlfriend tonight. You updated your status every 20 minutes from like 6:00 in the evening when you went to see Star Wars at the midnight showing. You make Doctor Who puns all the time. You are watching the Cubs even though you are hanging out with a bunch of friends. My mom is like... totally into geek stuff and she has a weird obsession with the Cubs. Like she didn't used to care about baseball at all and then one year it was like boom! Suddenly she followed them religiously." 

"And you mom lives here and what... said, 'hey, Clarke, would you mind interfering in my love life and setting me up with some kid at your work that you barely know?'"

Lexa laughed and leaned closer again. "That's exactly what she said if you mean she said 'Clarke, I'm perfectly happy on my own. I don't need you setting me up with anyone and no he isn't that handsome.'" 

Clarke looked triumphant. "That was before it occurred me to that maybe she wanted me to set her up with a woman, not a man."

Raven looked at Lexa to see that the other woman clearly agreed that this was an insane idea. She rolled her eyes and sort shrugged as if to say, "Women, what can you do?"

Raven patted Clarke on the shoulder. "Excuse me for a minute. I'll be right back." 

Clarke stood up to block Raven's way. "Hey, don't leave ok? I can lay off. I don't mean to be weird. It's just... what if she's like the love of your life? What if you're the love of her life? At least stay and play the last round of trivia ok?"

Raven patted the blonde on the shoulder. "I'm just going to use the rest room, ok, Clarke? I don't believe your mom is the love of my life but I'm not offended. Ok?"

She sidestepped the blonde and walked toward the restroom sign. 

The love of her life? God. Raven shook her head as she walked into the bathroom. Clarke's mom wasn't the love of her life. Raven had already met the love of her life. 

_  
"Hello?"_

_Raven shouted just a minute from under the sink and finished loosening the coupling she had been working on for a few minutes before sliding back out. She looked up to see a woman in yoga pants and top with a towel around her neck standing in the doorway between the kitchen and garage. The woman was fit with brown hair in a braid over one shoulder and sparkling brown eyes as she looked at the younger girl. "I'm Raven," she began to extend her hand, then realized how greasy it was and drew it back to rub it on her work pants. "My uncle is your contractor." She waved her hand around and explained. "The other guys knocked off about 30 minutes ago but I have been wrestling with your plumbing and wanted to get it done."_

_The woman nodded and leaned against the door frame. "I'm Abby. I didn't mean to bother you. Julio said you would be out of here most days by 4:00."_

_Raven looked at her watch. "Yeah. Really sorry about that." She squatted down and started cleaning and packing up her tools. "I can make sure to be gone before you get home every day."_

_Abby shrugged. "Your uncle said it would take 6 weeks so I don't think we can never cross paths, Raven. Don't worry about it." She pulled a bottle of water out of her bag and popped the top and took a drink, Raven watching her neck as she swallowed, the sheen of sweat getting her attention more than she'd like to admit. "Do you want one?" Abby extended a second bottle of water._

_Raven shook her head. "Thanks but I'm good." She pointed toward the thermos in the corner. "Anyway, I should get out of here so you can get dinner. Julio told you that by the end of the week we'll have the kitchen demo far enough along that you can't use the kitchen at all, right?"_

_"Yes but thanks for reminding me."_

_Raven looked back as she was leaving to see Abby watching her and did not miss the slight blush on her face as she looked away._

_For the rest of the week, Raven saw Abby as she was leaving for work and coming home from work or Yoga. They visited briefly each time. Abby asked why Raven wasn't in school and Raven explained that she had graduated early and was working full-time with her uncle to earn money to start at Cal-Tech in the fall. She had a huge scholarship but it still wouldn't cover all her living expenses._

_Raven asked why Abby lived in such a big house alone as this really was more of a neighborhood for families. Abby had explained that her husband had passed away three years ago and her 16 year old daughter was on a study-abroad year. Abby figured remodeling the kitchen would be easier if it only inconvenienced her rather than the two of them. With her job as a trauma surgeon she figured she wouldn't be home that often anyway._

_Friday Raven arrived early to the job site. They had finished demo on the kitchen Thursday to the point that there was no way to use it. For the next five weeks Abby would have to eat granola bars and drink water from the bathroom tap for breakfast unless she went somewhere. Raven supposed that she could have set her coffee pot up in some other room but Raven had been there when the other guys carried everything out to the garage and the coffee maker had gone with the rest of the kitchen appliances. The dark-haired girl let herself in through the back door and set down her things just as Abby came downstairs._

_"Oh, Raven. I didn't know you'd be here this early. I was just about to leave so I can get some coffee on the way to the hospital," Abby sounded flustered but she looked fantastic._

_Raven looked her up and down and smiled. "I was sort of worried about your adjusting to having no kitchen so I brought you this." She held up a coffee and a small sack. "I was just about to go sit on that bench in your backyard and have my breakfast before I get started."_

_Abby smiled. "I am probably supposed to say 'oh you shouldn't have' or something like that but I think I'm going to go with 'oh you blessed angel from heaven. Thank you.'" Raven laughed and sort of pointed toward the backyard. "Lead the way."_

_As they ate their muffins and drank the coffee Raven looked around the backyard. "I have been coming out here for breaks and to eat my lunch. It's a really nice yard."_

_Abby nodded. "Thanks. I like gardening. My father was a surgeon as well and he always thought that working with your hands to do anything but doctoring was a waste. He spent his time on golf but I find putting my hands in nature to ground me."_

_"Literally," Raven smiled._

_"Yes. Literally," Abby agreed._

_They continued to visit about gardening and ended up walking slowly around the yard as Abby pointed out her favorite flowers and told stories about planting them. As they finished Abby looked at her watch. "Well, I need to get to the hospital but thanks for breakfast, Raven."_

_Raven nodded. "You're welcome." She rocked forward and back on her heels. "So... I wondered if you wanted to go see Percy Jackson this weekend. I know you like sci fi and thrillers and adventures and stuff and I saw the series on your bookcase. Not that I've been snooping around your house or anything."_

_Abby looked at Raven for a moment. "Raven. I don't think that's a good idea."_

_"Really? You don't think seeing a movie and eating food is a good idea? A movie I know you want to see?"_

_Abby tilted her head at the younger woman. "Raven..." She took a breath before speaking. "I can't... I can't go on a date with you."_

_Raven smiled. "Now, Abby. I didn't say date. That was all you. I was just saying you want to see Percy Jackson. I want to see Percy Jackson. And you don't want to eat an entire popcorn by yourself, right?" Abby's look softened and she smiled. Raven continued. "So how about we just see a movie? Maybe get pizza after? Enjoy our not-date?"_

_Abby shook her head slowly but she was smiling. "Ok... well if it's not a date ... then sure that sounds fun."_

_Raven smiled and rocked forward on her heels. "Ok. Awesome. I'll text you if I don't see you this afternoon when you get home?"_

_"Ok. That sounds good." Abby stepped around Raven to pick up her bag and walk to her car. Before opening the door she turned back to see Raven watching her. "Thanks for breakfast, Raven."_

_It took weeks of intense not-dating before Abby agreed that she and Raven were obviously dating. Weeks of seeing Book of Eli and Shutter Island and Scott Pilgrim vs. the World and a Lord of the Rings Triple feature at an art house in their small town. Weeks of dinners shared after Abby got home from work and Raven took a quick shower upstairs and changed into the spare clothes she had brought to the work site in a bag but left on her motorcycle all day. Weeks of breakfast every day and coffee while watching the flowers and listening to the birds chirp. Weeks of Raven laying on a yoga mat and not even pretending that she was trying to do the same moves as Abby while Abby went through her sun salutations in the morning. Weeks of getting Chinese takeout and exchanging bites from the containers with chopsticks while watching the Cubs and sitting on the living room floor. Weeks of talking so late into the night that Abby made Raven call her the moment she got home safely. Weeks that Raven wanted to call Abby not because she was worried about whether she would get home safely but because it meant that the absolute last thing she would hear before sleep would be Abby's voice._

_It took even longer before they shared their first kiss in the backyard as they again sat watching the sunrise and the flowers bloom and a hummingbird at the feeder Raven had brought one day and hung up while Abby was at the hospital and left there without mentioning it. And longer still before the first time they made love. It started with a gentle kiss when Abby got home but Raven pressed her against the new cabinet and her hands grasped the doctor's hips and they barely made it to the couch in the living room. Later still they made it back to the new kitchen counter top and the master bath shower and finally the bed. And when Raven asked what Abby was thinking about Abby spoke so quietly Raven could hardly hear her voice. Told her that it had never been like that. Never in her life. Not with Jake and he was wonderful and charming and sweet and smart and caring and she didn't even know it could be like that. And Raven just held her to her chest and kept kissing the top of her head and muttering "I know, Abby."_

_Raven's 19th birthday was in late July and Abby took her to New York for the weekend. They saw the Yankees play and a Mets double-header. They saw A Little Night Music on Broadway and spent a day not seeing anything at all except their hotel room and the room-service cart and the view of the city lights from the window. And Abby held Raven and kept repeating with wonder that Raven was now half Abby's age._

_On Sundays Raven went home and picked up a week's worth of clothes and brought them back. She put them in the drawers Abby cleared. Abby hadn't mentioned the drawers but one Sunday when Raven went to put her clothes on the wooden chair in the bedroom, she found two drawers standing open and empty. She put her t-shirts and work pants into the drawers and went downstairs to help with dinner._

_"I could apply to MIT or RPI, Abby," Raven started one day and Abby shook her head. It was literally the first time either of them ever mentioned that Raven was leaving for school in two weeks. Just over two weeks. Sixteen days. Across the country._

_"No."_

_"Abby?"_

_"No." Abby braced her hands on the kitchen counter top. "You're not giving up your scholarship to apply and delay your studies a year."_

_"Abby..." Raven took a step forward and cupped the doctor's face in her hands. She kissed her gently. Then not so gently. Hours later she spooned Abby and again brought up the closer schools. "MIT is incredible and only a few hours away. I could come home on weekends. RPI is even closer."_

_Abby shook her head and repeated that Raven couldn't give up her scholarship and delay her studies for another year and when Raven realized how hard the woman was crying she stopped talking and just held her._

_The night before Abby took Raven to the airport they never slept. Raven joked that she wouldn't be able to walk onto the plane and Abby assured her it would be worth it. And Raven tried to kiss every moment she would miss in the next year into and onto and through Abby's skin._

_"You'll ship the boxes?" Raven tried to delay the inevitable. She couldn't stand the idea of parting from Abby. Abby nodded dryly and didn't speak and Raven took Abby's chin in her hands as the airline started boarding the back rows. "I'll be home at Christmas."_

_Abby shook her head. "No. You can't ... Raven you can't put life on hold. I can't..." Raven knew what her lover was doing. She wanted a clean break. She'd been dropping hints for a week. Hints that no one knew what the future held and that Raven should have a chance to be a regular drunk stupid college student._

_"I'll be home for Christmas."_

_Abby shook her head. "I'm going to join my daughter in Europe. She is having a great time and wants me to spend her last month there with her in Italy. It's a chance for us to reconnect."_

_Raven looked at her in amazement. "What? You didn't find a chance to mention this before now?" Abby looked away, tears in her eyes. "Abby? Abby?" Raven heard the call that they were boarding her row now. She turned Abby to look at her and saw the tears starting to overflow her eyes and flow down her cheeks. "Abby." She didn't even know what to say. She kissed Abby as if that could communicate everything she wanted to say. You are the love of my life. Wait for me. I will be back. Raven pulled back and took a deep breath. She kissed Abby once more and whispered "May we meet again."_

_Abby's breath hitched as she echoed the parting words before turning and walking from the gate and the love of her life._

_Raven felt like she had cried across the country and through orientation and her first week of school. Her grief had followed the standard five stages. She knew Abby would change her mind in spite of her calling over and over and getting the doctor's voice mail. Then she got mad at Abby for not even discussing Raven's transferring the next year to be closer. She intentionally didn't apply for transfer or any scholarships. Abby could damn well reach out to her. She told herself that if it was meant to be she would find Abby after graduation. She spent weeks in her room or studying. And finally she began to live life. She knew that five months with Abby was more love than many people ever got but it was just that. Five months._

_The only concession Raven made was to go to Abby's house after graduation. It had been five years but she expected to still see the spark in the other woman's eyes. And surprise. And she hoped love and passion. She knocked and a woman she had never met answered. She explained that she and her husband bought the house eight months ago and she thought the woman who used to live here moved to Boston or New York or Indianapolis or some big city._

_Raven accepted the job offer in Chicago and cried through her move and unpacking and first week of work as she lost Abby and the potential of Abby all over again._

Raven washed her hands and looked in the mirror as she dried them. Five years. Five fucking years. She'd dated in college, had flings, had fun. Been a college student. But nothing lasted. Nothing was goddamn Dr. Abby Griffin. She'd not dated another "older woman" or man for that matter because it just seemed like a line she couldn't cross. And she wasn't sad. Her life was good. Her life was fun with her new job and some new friends and Cubs games and the Harley she was rebuilding. 

She got back to the table just as the final round of trivia was starting and The Delinquents managed to win second place for a $25 bar credit which was easily cleared by any given round of their drinks. Raven looked around and smiled. She really had had fun and was glad Clarke had invited her. The blonde had been super accommodating since Raven's return from the bathroom and hadn't mentioned her mother or dates or anything but trivia. 

"Is she hot?" 

Clarke gulped and swallowed her drink. "What? Who?"

Raven smirked. "Your mom. Is she hot? I mean what's she like besides liking geek stuff and the Cubs. Does she like women? Younger women?"

Clarke smiled. "O, is my mom hot?" 

Before Octavia could answer Monty and Jasper both called "Yes!" from their end of the table. 

Octavia looked at the boys and nodded her agreement. "She's not my type but yeah. She's hot." 

Raven nodded and sipped her beer. "Ok, what's she like? Besides desperately lonely and geeky?"

Clarke frowned. "She's not desperately lonely. She's actually awesome but she doesn't date much. She's a yoga instructor. She retired from her high-pressure job a few years ago - said she had made enough money. She likes gardening and she teaches meditation in schools."

Raven smiled. "Well she sounds sort of cool. Ok, Clarke how about this? I meet your mom. If you're right and she's the love of my life you get to throw a party and everyone there has to bow to your superior match-making skills." Clarke was already nodding. "If not..., " she looked around to see everyone at the table listening intently, "... you don't do any match-making for a year." Monty and Lexa both cheered and clinked their glasses together before taking a sip while everyone else was nodding furiously. 

Clarke looked around. "Six months."

Raven smiled again. "Nine."

"Agreed. Nine," Clarke offered to clink glasses with Raven to seal the deal. "Ok. I'm going to set things up with my mom. I'll let you know next week when and where, OK?"

Raven nodded, not sure if she was making a huge mistake or a good move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please suspend your disbelief re: Clarke's name. Let's imagine that Abby barely ever mentions it to Raven because she is sort of weirded out about having a 16 year old child and 18/19 year old lover. Let's also imagine that Raven has since blocked out the name to the point that it doesn't make her go... "Hey... Clarke is a pretty unusual name. What are the odds?"


	5. Oops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven happens to see a calendar and knows the date.

Raven paced outside the medical bay for at least fifteen minutes before going in. People were starting to stare and she needed to either go back to her workroom or go outside or pace somewhere else. She took a deep breath and pushed through the flaps seeing Jackson shining a light in Rooker's eyes. Who knew what the guard had done? He was an idiot. She looked around for Abby and saw her just coming around the corner from the supplies. As soon as Abby saw Raven her face lit up and she walked over to her. 

"Hey, Babe. Did Kane need something?" Abby knew Raven was meeting with Kane this morning. She'd pouted like a child that Raven was leaving her to be naked and cold in Raven's bed when Raven had reluctantly pulled on jeans and a shirt and her boots. 

Raven looked down. "Uh... actually, I'm here to see you in your official capacity. Like as Doctor Abby."

Abby smirked and leaned forward. "Sounds fun, Raven, but didn't we play that last night?" Raven giggled and definitely blushed. "Ok. Come on." Abby took her hand and led her behind the curtain to the table. "Ok. Babe. Is it your leg?"

Raven bit at her lips. "Uh... no. It's... you know I met with Kane this morning, right?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure I made myself clear on the topic of how much I don't like you getting up so early and leaving me in your bed without you." 

Raven blushed again. "Right. And me neither... so... here's the thing." Abby looked at her expectantly. "Kane has a calendar in his office."

Abby nodded her head. "Right. He is planning out guard rotations and farming schedules. Did you want a calendar?" Raven slid off the table and began pacing. "Babe. Raven? What's wrong?"

Raven stopped pacing and took a step back toward Abby. "So... it's July 17th."

Abby shrugged. "That sounds about right. Mid summer. "

Raven watched the doctor carefully. "I launched the pod in early May." 

Abby nodded. "Yeah. I know." Seeing how agitated Raven was, she reached out and took her hands. "Babe, can you just ... you know. Stop pacing and tell me why the date matters to you? By the way our first kiss was June 20th but who's keeping track."

Raven smiled. "You romantic." She leaned in and gave her girlfriend a kiss. "So... um... I haven't ... I haven't had a period since I left the ark." 

"What?"

"Abby. I haven't had a period in two and a half months," Raven kept searching her girlfriend's face for any signs of how Abby felt about the news.

Abby sighed and went into doctor mode. "Ok. Well lets think about this. You still have your birth control chip so why aren't you menstruating? No other women have come to me about this so why is it affecting only you? Maybe it's the earth atmosphere or residual radiation or the multiple traumas you've experienced." Now Abby was the one pacing. 

Raven reached out and grasped Abby's hand. "Um... Abs? I disabled the chip before I launched the pod."

"What? How did you... no one is supposed to be able to disable the chips but Jackson and I," Abby breathed out slowly. "Ok. You're a genius. Of course you... Why would you..."

Raven looked down again. "I was going to the ground where it wouldn't matter and I wasn't worried about the Exodus charter laws and ... well the chip always makes me feel crappy every month so I disabled it when Finn got locked up a year ago." 

Abby shook her head. "I'm not even going to ask how you disabled it." She bit at her lip. "So... I guess I need to draw blood and then you might need to talk to Wick..."

Raven blushed. "Or... Bellamy." 

Abby's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "Raven..."

The dark-haired girl smirked. "Maybe it's yours. I mean that thing you do with your..." Before she could finish the sentence Abby slapped her hand over her girlfriend's mouth. Abby shook her head as she pulled a syringe and vacutube from the supplies. 

Abby focused on drawing Raven's blood. "Let's just see what this tells us, ok?"

Raven nodded as she tensed for the needle and wondered what the results would show


	6. Not Imagined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next time... Abby isn't imagining anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assume this to be in the same universe and timeline as chapter 3 - Imagined and Chapter 5 - Oops but not in chronological order.

The next time they sleep together they do very little sleeping. For a while anyway. And Abby has no doubt that it has happened. The morning was occupied with meetings about a number of topics and Marcus is very good at very many things but separating meetings so only those who need to be there are there and everyone else can go do some damn work is not one of them. The meeting covered far-ranging topics from work details, guard rotations, planting schedules, medical supply runs to Mount Weather, plans for hydroelectric power, generators, radio communications, clothing, child care, easing the birth control restrictions, and so many other topics even Abby zoned out. Raven certainly zoned out and by the time Marcus wanted to hear from she and Sinclair on the plans for hydroelectric she snapped at him and when Abby tried to intervene she snapped at her as well before barely apologizing and leaving the meeting. 

And the meeting was lame and a big waste of Raven's time but the fact is that if they are going to get back to a system of government and a council, Raven is a natural choice. She or Sinclair will be needed for the decisions the society needs and Abby doesn't know if she knows that. Abby's afternoon is crazy busy, caused partially by how far behind she can get from sitting in a four hour meeting listening to discussions of guard rotations and crop yields. She's heading into the mess for a quick dinner when Raven brushes past her still bearing an expression like a thundercloud with everyone else in the doorway stepping out of the mechanic's way without a word. 

After dinner Abby heads back to medical to see more patients and try to make headway through her pile of paperwork. The last patient of the day is Rugger and she's never been exactly sure what he does for his duty but he hands her a small flask of what she is sure is some decent moonshine and even though it's supposed to be contraband, there is no way Abby is passing it on. There is one person she will share with though.

Abby knocks on the Raven's door and waits a minute. Getting no answer, she knocks again louder. "Go the fuck away!" She hears from inside and it makes her lips curl up. 

"Ok, Raven. I will take this lovely flask with me and go back to my room," Abby says it quietly enough that no one else comes out of their quarters but loudly enough that she knows Raven can hear her. In ten or fifteen seconds Raven has opened the door just enough to grab Abby's forearm and pull her inside before slamming the door behind her. Raven leans on the metal wall next to the door and holds out her hand expectantly, taking the flask from Abby and downing a gulp before rubbing her shirt over the mouth of the bottle and handing it back. 

"Thanks," she mutters before limping back toward her cot.

Abby decides that is as much of an invitation as she is going to get and takes a step to sit on the crate pushed against one wall of Raven's living space and taking her own large gulp before holding out the bottle to pass it back. As she holds it out she realizes that she should probably make an attempt at decorum by rubbing the mouth of the bottle on her shirt although she's pretty sure the moonshine is more hygienic than her shirt.

Raven takes another drink, slower and smaller this time and eyes the flask. "Rugger?" Abby nods as she takes back the flask. They trade drinks for a few minutes before Raven seems calmer. "Are you here to lecture me for this morning?"

Abby shrugs. "Is that what you want?"

Raven takes another drink and hands the flask back. "I know. I know. I can't blow up like that but Jesus Fracking Christ. I don't need to hear about crop rotation or child care schedules. Are there even any young children who lived through the landing anyway? Why can't I just go to the part that concerns me?"

Abby nods her head. "Look, Raven. Marcus is working on it. He's new to this too and he shouldn't have scheduled so many items for the agenda. Do you think I need to hear about guard rotation or laundry services?" 

Raven leans back and starts unbuckling her brace. "I guess not," wincing as she does so.

Abby knows that the younger woman doesn't want her to say anything, doesn't want her to acknowledge that she winced or that Abby noticed. But Abby is a doctor. And a mother even if the feelings she has about Raven aren't motherly. She quickly steps across the room to sit at the foot of the bed and finish taking off the brace. "Your pants too, Raven." 

Raven snorts. "If that's your best line, your game needs work, Abby." 

Abby leans back and watches as Raven unzips her jeans and slides out of them. "Worked, didn't it?" 

Raven's answering laugh is cut off as Abby begins examining the younger woman's leg and hip with her fingers. "If you're going to do that, I really need another drink, Abby." Raven holds out her hand and although Abby knows that she's trying for bravado, she's obviously in pain. After taking the last drink and setting the flask on the floor, Raven leans back on her elbows and closes her eyes. 

Abby finishes her examination and sighs loudly, rubbing her fingertips on her eyes. She leaves her right hand where it is and shifts her left hand to Raven's other hip, holding gently and brushing her fingertips back and forth. Before she can say anything Raven leans forward so that she's now leaning on one hand rather than her elbows. The younger woman brushes the other hand along Abby's jaw, looking into her eyes. "I don't want to talk about my leg, Abby."

Abby's eyes flick back and forth between Raven's eyes and her lips. "Me neither," she breathes out as she leans forward the last inch to capture Raven's soft lips with her own. Raven lets out a low sound, somewhere between a whimper and a moan and Abby wants to investigate every note between those sounds but right now she can't form much of a coherent thought and she's pretty sure that some of the whimpers may be coming from her rather than from Raven.

After that first kiss it's a flurry of movement as Abby finds herself simultaneously stripping Raven's clothes and helping the younger woman do the same to her clothes and attempting to touch every inch of exposed skin with hands and lips and tongue and teeth. She doesn't know and doesn't really care how long it's been for Raven but it's been nearly a year for Abby and she can't believe that she waited this long. When Raven's fingers slide into her Abby hisses out a series of curse words and Raven chuckles. "I hope those are good curses." 

Abby wraps a hand around the back of Raven's neck and pulls her in to silence her snark with a rough and demanding kiss as she answers the movement of Raven's fingers inside her by finding the younger woman's own wetness and filling her with two fingers. And it's a little awkward balancing on this thin cot and avoiding hurting Raven's leg with both of them moving inside the other like there is literally no tomorrow but neither of them is willing to be alone or to go first or second or next. Abby comes quickly and first and powerfully and feels only slightly embarrassed for how completely she loses control or for the way she knows that she isn't moving inside Raven like the younger woman needs but she can see Raven watching her with a sexy smile and maybe she doesn't mind waiting while Abby moans out the slowest version of "Raven" that perhaps anyone has ever said. And she's still shuddering and shaking but she presses her thigh against her hand to use that to bring Raven along with her and she's whispering Raven's name again and again and then she leans down and kisses the younger woman and again and when she pulls back she whispers how much she wants to feel Raven lose control, how much she wants to feel her clench around her fingers and feel her wetness and that she wants to do it again when this is over and that's all Raven can take, her fingernails drawing opposing lines across both sides of Abby's back and her lips and teeth on Abby's shoulder until the doctor thinks she will have marks tomorrow and that sounds really appealing.

Much later, after they've caught their breath and lost it again, after Abby has coaxed Raven onto a blanket on the floor, after Abby has shown Raven her other skills and tasted her so much she's not sure she will ever want to taste anything else, after Raven has demonstrated just what a quick learner she can be since she swears she hasn't done this before, after Raven coaxed Abby onto her front and traced the lines on her back - some left tonight by the dark-haired woman and some scars that don't need mentioning tonight - and after Raven realizes the gentleness of her fingertips has lulled Abby to sleep and decides to wrap herself around the doctor and join her, they both take a break from everything that needs done.

Abby stirs and feels like morning has come much too quickly. She feels sore from the sleeping on the floor and her abs hurt from so many orgasms and she slowly rolls over to see Raven lying on her side watching her come awake. "Good morning." Abby leans in for a kiss. Raven's eyes trace over Abby's naked body only partially covered with the thin blanket they pulled from the cot and Abby blushes and feels like she has to say something. "My bed is bigger than your cot and more comfortable than this floor." 

Raven looks away immediately. "Well... whatever. I mean if you want to sneak back to your quarters, I can check the hall for you or whatever, Abby."

She won't make eye contact and Abby reaches out to touch the younger woman only to miss as Raven pushes to sitting and then uses the edge of the cot to pull herself onto it and pull on a pair of underwear and shirt. "What?"

"What, what?" Raven answers, still not making eye contact.

"What are you doing, Raven?" Abby sits up and starts looking around for her clothes. She doesn't want to leave this moment but she's not going to do this, whatever this is, with Raven clothed and her sitting naked on the floor like a fool. 

Raven shrugs. "I'm just saying. It's early. You can sneak out if you want." 

Abby lets her shirt slip down over her torso. "Why would I sneak out? Raven Reyes, what is going on?"

Raven begins buckling on her brace. "Whatever Abby. I mean... this was... you know. But I'm not like that. You want to get back to your big comfy bed or whatever in ... you know chancellor's quarters..."

Abby finished pulling on her jeans. "You're an idiot."

Raven looks up with what Abby is happy to see looks like amusement. "That's one thing that no one has ever called me, Abby." 

Abby sat down next to Raven on the cot and reaches over to adjust her brace. "Well you are. I wasn't saying I want to go back to my 'big comfy bed in chancellor's quarters' - by the way Marcus is the chancellor - I was saying that the next time we do this," she waves her hand back and forth between them, "We will be more comfortable in my quarters." 

Raven looks away again and Abby can see the struggle the girl is going through so she slides onto the floor in front of her and kneels up straighter so she is between Raven's knees, cupping her hands around the mechanic's face. "For me, Raven, this wasn't a mistake. And if you think it was, tell me that and I'll go but I've wanted you and this for so long..." She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Raven's waiting mouth.

The dark-haired girl exhaled and began to smirk. "Well sure ... I mean of course you've wanted all this," she waved her hand playfully in front of her body, "for months, Abby. Why wouldn't you?" 

Abby pushed away from Raven and reached for her shoes. "Smart-ass."

Raven laughed. "You love it, Abby."

Abby finished tying her boots. "You know it, Raven." She leaned in to press another kiss to the younger woman's mouth. "I'll see you later?"

Raven nodded and watched as the doctor left her quarters, not seeming to care who might see her walk of shame. Or maybe it was a walk of pride Raven thought with a smirk.


	7. 4/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick little one-shot in honor (but late) for 4/20. Or the one where Clarke is sort of a dick.

Abby huffed out a breath as she knocked loudly at Clarke's door again in case her daughter was in the en suite bathroom. A surprise cancellation of her last two appointments meant the usually much too busy doctor had a sudden availability in the late afternoon and through dinner. When Abby had mentioned Wednesday to Raven earlier in the week the engineering student had muttered something about an important project and being busy. So when Abby left work she called and texted Clarke but got no answer. She made sure that the second text told Clarke she would buy dinner which 90% of the time would get an immediate response. Still getting no response, Abby wrote a quick note on the white board. Maybe Octavia would get the note and give her a call telling her where Clarke was. 

As long as she was in the dorm, Abby decided she might as well up by and say hi to Raven. Even if she was busy on her project it would be nice to see her. Although the younger woman had stayed the night on Friday, Abby hadn't seen her since and, well, she stupidly missed her. She took the two flights of stairs, smiling at the students in the hallways as she passed.

At Raven's door, Abby could hear music playing and hoped it indicated that the engineering student was in. She quirked her eyebrow as she recognized Pink Floyd playing. It wasn't generally Raven's type of music as Abby had learned one night that it came on her relaxation playlist. Maybe she was staring to be a good influence on her girlfriend's taste in classic rock. She knocked quickly on the door and leaned against the door frame as she waited. From within the room she heard something dropped and then what sounded like something dropped again, some rustling, and the word pizza before Raven opened the door just enough to slide through it and into the hall, a wide and goofy smile on her face as she saw Abby and quickly wrapped her arms around her planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, babe. What brings you by?"

Abby quirked her eyebrow at her girlfriend. "What, I can't just come see my girlfriend?" She leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "I know you're busy with a project but I thought maybe I could see you for a half an hour..." She trailed off but the way she grasped Raven's hips and gave a squeeze made her intentions as clear as they could be. 

Raven swallowed audibly. "Wow.... uh... that. You know. That sounds... I've got this big project... you know..." 

Another crash sounded from inside the room followed by a quiet voice saying "sorry" and then an eruption of giggles. 

Abby took a step back and tilted her head at Raven. "Do you have someone.... maybe this isn't a good time, Raven." It shouldn't hurt but somehow... the thought that Raven had someone in her room was just... Abby and Raven hadn't really discussed rules but Abby thought of Raven as her girlfriend and back when she was in college that meant... maybe things were different now.

Raven took a step forward and grabbed Abby's hand. "Wait. I... I just... you know my lab partner and I are..." 

Before she could finish her sentence the door was pulled open and Raven dropped Abby's hand like it was on fire as a very familiar voice interrupted. "If the pizza has arrived and you are in the hallway eating it all, I am going to kick your..." Clarke looked up to see her mom glancing back and forth between Raven and herself. She pulled the door closed behind her. "Uh... hi, mom." She looked again at Raven. "What... uh... what are you doing here? I mean it's awesome," she started to giggle, "really awesome that you're here." She elbowed Raven "Isn't it awesome, Raven?"

Raven looked wide-eyed at Clarke for a seconds. Jesus. This girl could not maintain even a little bit. 

Abby looked back and forth between the two younger women and sniffed surreptitiously before smirking. "Well, I called and texted and came by your room to take you to dinner but if you're waiting on pizza, obviously you have it covered." 

Clarke caved immediately and grabbed her mom's arm. "The pizza is going to take like another hour, mom." Raven started to laugh as Clarke added, "because of the date." 

Abby was on the verge of laughing openly. "The date?" 

Clarke leaned close to attempt to whisper. "It's 4/20..." 

Now Abby just went ahead and laughed. "Oh my god. You are both so stoned." She pushed the door open and stepped into Raven's room which reeked of pot smoke. "Well come inside so you can both put shoes on if you want to go entertain me at dinner." As soon as the door was closed she waved her hand around. "You really need to turn on the vent you know or open a window." She looked around. "Where's Octavia?"

Clarke snorted. "Octavia's body is a temple." Raven started laughing and sat down to pull on her shoes before adding, "A temple that is not getting taken out to dinner by your awesome mom, Clarke." She smiled at the doctor. Raven turned to Abby and looked her up and down. "Did I happen to mention that you're my favorite person, Abby?" Clarke rolled her eyes at Raven's flirtation. God. Her friend was never going to give up was she? Seeing Clarke's eye roll Raven took a step closer to Abby. "And definitely my favorite Griffin." 

Finally the blonde picked up a t-shirt off Raven's desk and threw it at the dark-haired girl. "Why don't you take a break from flirting with my mom so we can go eat pizza?"

Raven looked at Abby, happy to see she was blushing slightly. "I never said pizza. I think burgers for tonight." Clarke pouted but Abby laughed at the sight. "Don't forget to leave money for the pizza guy though." Clarke nodded and shoved some cash into the envelope hanging on Raven's door and scribbled a note on the whiteboard. "Pizza later..."

The trio rode down the elevator and then walked over to Abby's car where Raven and Clarke had a brief conflict about who got to ride in the front before Abby said that they could both just ride in back. After some arguing and pouting by both students, they slid into the back seat. Abby began driving while chuckling to herself. 

"Hey, Abby. Thanks for taking us to dinner," Raven said as she leaned forward and rubbed Abby's shoulder. It wasn't what she would have liked but until they told Clarke about their relationship, it would have to do.

Being stoned did nothing for Clarke's ability to whisper. Abby listened as her daughter turned to Raven and asked, "Do you ever feel ... you know ... just embarrassed as hell?"

Raven turned to Clarke and scrunched up her face. "Huh? About what?"

Clarke giggled. "Your unrequited crush on my mother, Raven!"

Raven gaped at her best friend. "What are you talking about, Clarke?"

Clarke giggled again. "You and my mother. My mother, Raven. I mean you have been crushing on her for literally longer than anyone can remember. Does that ever get embarrassing? Like everyone knows you are madly in love with your best friend's mom."

Raven blushed bright red. "It's not that ridiculous...," she stammered. Taking a deep breath she retorted. "It's no more ridiculous than your doomed obsession with that girl who plays striker with Octavia... Alexis or whatever it is!" Before Clarke could even answer Raven continued. "And what if it wasn't one sided. What if Abby was interested? What if she knows about my " she tossed up air quotes "ridiculous and embarrassing crush on her?"

"You two know I can hear you, right," Abby called from the front seat.

Clarke started laughing. "Ha!" 

Raven sat up straighter. "No. I'm serious, Clarke Griffin. What if Abby liked me back? What if my ridiculous and embarrassing crush on her wasn't so ridiculous and embarrassing?"

Clarke shook her head. "No because first, she's like old enough to be your mother."

"Hey!" Abby disagreed from the front seat. "I'm almost old enough to be Raven's mother. Not old enough to be her mother." She smiled as she added. "And now I want to hear this list of reasons."

Clarke nodded. "Ok. Well's lets see #1 is because she's ALMOST old enough to be your mother and #2 is because she doesn't date women"

Raven interrupted, "there's always a first time, Clarke."

Clarke continued, "... and #3 because seriously Raven. You are... well ... hey mom shut your ears for a minute ok? you are sleeping your way through campus. I mean you are never home on a weekend night."

Raven looked insulted. "Maybe I have a steady girlfriend or boyfriend on campus or nearby and that's why I'm never in my bed on the weekends. Did you ever think of that?"

Clarke shook her head. "No. If you had a steady you would introduce him or her to me and Octavia so we could torture her and tell her all your faults. So you're clearly just playing a series of away games and my mother doesn't need to be another notch on your bedpost or brace or belt or whatever B thing you notch." 

Raven shook her head. "Yeah... clearly I want you and Octavia to torture my hypothetical girlfriend. That is sounding great right about now." She crossed her arms over her chest. 

Clarke leaned over and rested the top of her head against Raven's. "I'm sorry, Raven. I... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just wondered and then I got carried away I guess." She patted Raven's good leg. "You know what you can be as hopelessly in love with my mom as you want."


	8. The Sendoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby notices some things. Ok. One thing while Raven is away for a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in Arkadia and doesn't concern chips. You might as well assume it's in the same universe as Imagined and Not Imagined and perhaps Oops.

Abby began to wake up when she realized Raven was sliding out of the bed. She remembered that Raven was setting out with the others for a three day trek to pick up metal in a parking garage they had found less than 50 miles from the Ark. They were going to break down what she and Wick determined they needed and load the rovers with all they could haul. Abby knew from what Raven had told her that Raven was secretly hoping to find an electrical control room with some usable components and wiring as well but she hadn't discussed it with Wick or Sinclair because she didn't want to get them excited about the possibility. The older woman watched as Raven pulled on a pair of panties and jeans with her back turned before speaking quietly.

"You know I think I enjoy it more when you're undressing than when it's going this direction." 

Raven laughed as she pulled on a bra and then pawed through a few shirts. "You mind if I wear this one, babe?" Abby shook her head and the mechanic came back over to the bed and leaned down and give her a kiss. "You know that I will miss you, right?"

Abby nodded and playfully pulled at Raven's hand as if she wanted to pull her back into the bed but not hard enough to upset her balance. Raven sat on the edge of the bed to fasten her brace before turning back to Abby and kissing her again. After a little while Raven pulled back. "I have to go grab some rations from the mess. Bell wants to leave before dawn." 

Abby grabbed Raven's hand again. "Come back to me, Raven." 

Raven laughed. "Believe me, Abigail Griffin. No one in their right mind wouldn't come back to you." She leaned over and gave her lover a kiss before sliding the compartment door open and letting it close behind her. 

Abby rolled onto her back and looked up at the metal of the ceiling. It was still dark out and she wouldn't need to be in medical for a few hours but she didn't know if she could sleep. She felt nervous and scared about Raven going on this run but she knew it needed to be done. God. For so many years she had lived with the knowledge that no one she loved would ever be far away. From end to end walking the Ark took under 12 minutes. Even if Jake was in engineering he could always come in an emergency. No one on the Ark was ever temporarily unreachable. They were either on the Ark or floated. No in between. But this... Clarke was in Polis and had been for at least two months. And this was Raven's fourth supply run since she and Abby had gotten together. And Abby was just not used to this feeling. She shook her head. "God. I'm such a fucking sap." 

Deciding that she wasn't going to be able to sleep, Abby decided to get up and get something to eat before heading to medical. She began digging through her box of clothes. Somehow it seemed that the clothes had multiplied. She found a pair of panties and some jeans but they were brown and she knew she didn't own any brown jeans. She set those aside and found a pair of hers before holding up a shirt of Raven's and one of hers. She smiled as she pulled on Raven's shirt and set aside the old brace from where it was balanced on the top of another box. Abby pulled her hair back and quickly braided it, grabbing a hair tie but realizing quickly that she had grabbed small rubber ring instead. It had motor oil on it so clearly Raven had left it there along with some small metal pieces and a few nuts and bolts on top of the box. The younger woman's necklace that Abby knew Finn had given her rested against the edge of the box and Abby wondered where she had gotten an extra pair of bootlaces. 

The three days passed quickly for Abby. She was busy as always. Even though she was no longer chancellor, she still had council meetings and her work in medical seemed that it would never be done. She was late to bed every night but without the fun of being late to bed with Raven. The second day she walked down to mechanical to say hi to Sinclair. Ok. And to see Raven's workspace. Ok. And smell the machines and the oil and the... the way Raven smelled. Abby knew she was a sap. A total sap. A sap who was in love with a woman 20 years her junior and who didn't really care if that seemed ridiculous. Sure, Clarke didn't know yet but there wasn't anything Clarke could say that was going to change how Abby felt anyway. She knocked on the door frame and Sinclair looked up. "Abby?"

Abby walked in. "Hey, how's everything?"

He shrugged and hit some keys on the keyboard. "Well Raven and Kyle aren't here to argue so it's quieter but I have a lot more to do so it's both quieter and busier I guess." He laughed and held up a bottle. "Do you want some juice?" 

Abby shook her head as she walked around and looked through the doorway into Raven's cubical. It looked deserted. She walked in and kicked at the cot, unable to believe the number of times they had managed to balance on that thing and not kill themselves or the cot. Jesus. Now it had a blanket and no pillow. She looked at the crate on the floor and realized that the extra clothes in her compartment must have come from here. There were no other jeans here. No shirts. No hair ties. Actually there was nothing in Raven's room at all but the cot. 

She was sleeping when Raven got home late the next night. She had wanted to stay awake but she had a late snack in the mess and read a book Raven had brought from their previous excursion and the next thing she knew Raven was sitting on the edge of the bed, unfastening her brace. "Babe. How was the trip? Did you get what you wanted?" Her voice was sleepy and groggy but she was waking up.

Raven yawned as she slid off her shirt and the rest of her clothes and dropped them on the floor before kicking them into the corner. "Yeah... lots of..." she yawned again, "... everything. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. I told Sinclair I would sleep late and come over later in the day." She lay down to curl her body in front of Abby's and wrap her arm around her midsection yawning again. 

Abby yawned as well. "Can I ask you something?"

Raven laughed sleepily. "I didn't see a Zebra if that's what you want to know."

Abby laughed as well. "It's not. Do you live here now?"

Raven quirked up her eyebrow. "Here in Arkadia?"

Abby tucked her head and burrowed her nose into Raven's shoulder, pressing a kiss onto her neck. "No. Here in this room. With me. Do we live together?"

Raven sat up in the bed and turned around to look at her lover. "Uh... yeah. I mean... I brought the last of my clothes over here a few weeks ago. Did you not want me to? I mean did you want me to have my place too?"

Abby smiled and pulled Raven in for a kiss. "No, babe. I just didn't know." She kissed Raven again before leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "If I had known that was our last time in that rickety cot, I might have given it a more memorable sendoff." 

Raven laughed. "Abby, I'm pretty sure the last time we gave that thing a sendoff, we nearly broke it." She kissed the doctor again. "Now let me sleep so we can test the structural integrity of this bed tomorrow." 

Abby wrapped her arms around her lover and nodded as she kissed the back of her neck again. "That's a promise, love."


	9. Free food and laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In some AU ... how does Clarke find out about Abby & Raven?

Clarke slid her key into the front door deadbolt. Abby's car was out front but her mother hadn't answered her text asking if she wanted to have dinner so she was probably napping or taking a long bubble bath as she was likely to do on Friday nights. The doctor worked hard and Clarke knew it and this Friday night relaxing was almost a ritual for her so Clarke resisted teasing her that she was old and needed to rest or that she was like a toddler with her evening baths. It would be a late dinner but Clarke knew Abby would have food in the house or would be open to ordering some pizza or Chinese delivery. She opened the front door and set down her bulging bag of dirty laundry and the overnight bag with a change of clothes. Abby wouldn't do the laundry for her but Clarke would rather do her clothes for free and in a house where she could watch movies or play video games than the crappy washers in the basement of the dorm. And Octavia had a date with Lincoln and Raven was at some Engineering department mixer thing or whatever and busy all night and then she had all but told Clarke she was going to go get laid. Ok, not all but told her. Raven said, "After that I'm going to go get laid because I can use it so don't expect me back anytime soon." And as sort of TMI as that sounded, Clarke had no doubt that if Raven wanted to get laid she would be getting laid. 

The lamp on the end table by the couch was lit but the rest of the living room was in shadows. Clarke laughed as she wondered how tired from the week her mother must have been when she got home. Her shoes were tossed somewhat haphazardly by the couch and a sweater was draped over the arm of the love seat with one arm pulled inside-out. The sophomore went and got the shoes and placed them by the door and then folded up the sweater and got a soda. She didn't see any good leftovers in the frig so she decided to go see if Abby wanted to order food. Jesus her mom must have been really worn out. Her skirt was lying about half-way up the stairs. Clarke dropped her bag on the end of her bed and tossed her jacket next to it before continuing down the hall to the master bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and Clarke could hear soft music. God Abby was so freaking predictable. She would be in the bath with candles and Sarah McLaughlin playing all night if Clarke didn't tempt her with pizza. She pushed open the door thinking that it would be fun as hell to go scare Abby into splashing water all over the bathroom. 

But...

But...

But that was not Abby in the bed. More clothes were scattered around the room including a red bra hanging from a knob on the dresser. And Clarke could see a body in the bed. The woman had her back to Clarke and was obviously sleeping as she hadn't turned over when Clarke has let out a little shriek and then slapped her hand over her mouth. The sheet was pulled down showing a slim and tanned back and a knot of dark hair. Clarke heard the front door open and her mother call her name before she could decide whether to be shocked, appalled, or impressed. She slowly pulled the door mostly closed again and turned to walk down the hallway, meeting her mother at the top of the stairs. 

"Clarke! Uh... it's not... no. It's exactly what it looks like." 

Clarke let out a snort. "Jesus, mom. I thought you were taking a relaxing bath."

Abby laughed. "Let's go downstairs. I got pizza."

Clarke began walking down the hallway toward the stairs. "What about..."

Abby looked at the door and smiled. "She needs to sleep."

Clarke couldn't help it. "Yeah, I bet." 

Abby looked at her daughter and rolled her eyes. "Clarke Griffin!"

Clarke laughed. "Oh I can't wait to hear this." They got to the bottom of the stairs and went into the kitchen to serve the pizza and grab drinks. Clarke took a bite and then looked her mother in the eye. "Ok. I came over to do laundry and eat your food and instead I find clothes around the living room and some woman passed out in your bed."

Abby blushed and looked away. "It's... she's not just some woman, Clarke."

Clarke laughed again. "Oh this is good." She looked up and saw the blush on Abby's face and laughed again. "So how long has this been going on and how did you keep it a secret from me and why was your car out front if you were getting pizza?"

"I took her car because I was out of gas. And it's been... well... about three months now." The doctor's face was still burning and her eyes kept cutting to the kitchen doorway. 

Clarke leaned over and put her hand over her mom's. "Mom. It's ok. I mean I want you to be happy. Are you happy?"

Abby smiled and nodded. "Deliriously."

Clarke smiled again. "Are you in love with her?"

Abby blushed again and looked away. She finally nodded. "Hopelessly." 

Clarke laughed again. "And is she... is it mutual?"

Abby took another bite of pizza and shrugged. "I don't know. I mean we haven't ..." 

Clarke finished off her slice of pizza and shook her head. "This is going to break Raven's heart."

Abby choked on her drink at the mention of Raven. "What? Why?"

Clarke laughed again. "She has the biggest crush on you. I mean I think the only saving grace has been knowing that you don't date women." 

Abby blushed again. "I'm going to get another slice." She turned to put another slice on her plate but turned back quickly as she heard a voice from the doorway. 

"Naw, Clarke, I think my heart is in ok shape. Awesome actually." Both Griffin women turned around to see Raven leaning sleepily against the door frame in a pair of sweatpants and one of Abby's V-neck t-shirts. "Did you get pizza, babe?"

Clarke's head snapped up so fast she dropped the pizza she was holding. "Raven? What? Why? What?" She looked back and forth between Raven and Abby as the darker haired woman walked over and took the plate from her lover before sitting at the table with her roommate and her pizza. 

"I'm trying to decide which side of my brain needs bleached," Clarke said as she continued looking back and forth between the other two women as Abby joined them at the table and placed a bottle of beer in front of Raven. Clarke turned to Raven. "You said you had an engineering department mixer thing and then you were going to get laid. Oh god. Please let me forget that. Like forever." 

Raven laughed as she took a bite of pizza. "I do have an engineering department mixer thing but I didn't go." She turned to Abby, "You know how you've been worried about telling Clarke about us? I think we can check that off the to do list."


	10. Can't Say No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A darker one-shot...

Raven knows she should say no. Just no. That would do it. One little no ever and she knows Abby wouldn't come back. No more late night visits. No more being grabbed in the hallways and pulled into dark corners. No more sneaking into Abby's compartment at night followed by Abby's suggestion (always phrased as a suggestion even though it's never merely a suggestion that Raven go back to her room). She could stop this. 

But if she stops this, Abby won't come back. And she wants Abby to come back. It's a weakness that she can't stop. 

Maybe that's what motivates Abby. Maybe the Chancellor comes because Raven can't stop her. Won't stop her. Maybe she needs this. Needs Raven and what she can give without taking. Without expecting. 

That first time Abby slipped quietly into Raven's room and Raven woke in darkness and confusion. And then Abby was in Raven's bed and Raven had wanted her for so long. But she couldn't speak for fear of breaking the spell. And Abby was everything that night. She was so gentle Raven wanted to cry and so rough she wanted to scream. Everything Raven needed. And then she left. Without saying anything. Without more than a kiss on Raven's forehead and a pat on her cheek. 

In front of other people there is nothing between them. Abby is Chancellor Abigail Griffin. She's serious and businesslike and formal. Raven can see she's growing into her authority. She is getting what she wants and she's giving what she needs. 

And Raven doesn't even know what is between Abby and Marcus. Are they together? And if so, where does Marcus think Abby goes when she disappears in the night to be with Raven? Does he care and does Abby let him care? Or is there nothing there? Raven can't ask. 

She's never found Marcus when she came to Abby in the night. When she's stupid and weak and needy and comes to Abby. Those times are not... they are what Raven thinks she wants but they are never what she needs and Abby knows it. Then it has to hurt and Raven thinks she won't come back as she slips back to her room. Those nights she understands so much. And she knows she could lock the door to her compartment. She wouldn't even have to say no. Abby would come to her room and the door would be locked and that would be all she would need to never return. 

But Raven never locks her door. She never says no. She never even questions what this is. Because if she does Abby won't come back.


	11. Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basking in the afterglow...

Raven is still trying to recover when she hears Abby speak. It's not that Abby hasn't been speaking. She spoke through coming home from work early and finding Raven napping and crawling into bed with her and rubbing her tummy. She certainly spoke to the baby about her day and what did Raven and Bumpy do all day and she hopes they didn't sleep all day. And she spoke when Raven came more awake and it wasn't to the baby. It was about how beautiful Raven is and how she now wishes she hadn't even left the house this morning. And how Abby is the luckiest woman in the world and when Raven grabbed her arms and pulled her up to meet her mouth, about how much both of them love this second trimester. And then it was about all the things she was going to do to her. And then about all the things she was doing to her. And finally about all the things she had just done to her. And Raven is lying in a pool of sweat and love and orgasm if you can lie in a pool of orgasm and running her hand placidly through Abby's hair as the older woman rests her cheek on the inside of Raven's thigh. 

So it takes a few seconds after Abby asking, "Will you marry me?" for Raven to discern the words. 

"What?"

Abby lifts her head with a chuckle and keeps one hand brushing over Raven's belly. "I asked you to marry me, Raven Reyes." 

Raven lets her head fall back onto the pillow. "What? I mean... what? Those were great orgasms but ... I mean..."

It's not an answer and Abby sits up between Raven's legs to look down at her. "Yes. They were. Still are. But I'm saying do you want to marry me? Before Bumpy comes out?"

Raven narrows one eye at her lover. "You're kidding." 

Abby leans forward and kisses Raven before rolling off the bed. The younger woman pulls herself up to sit against the headboard and watch as Abby roots around in her sock drawer for a minute and then comes back with a box which she casually tosses to the mechanic who catches it easily. "Open it."

Raven lifts out an antique ring with a moderate sized diamond on the band. It looks familiar and she knows she has seen it in pictures. "This is your grandmother's."

Abby sits on the bed again and takes the ring from Raven's hand. "It was but I took it to get it re-sized a few weeks ago and I'm hoping it can be yours now." 

Raven looks at the ring again and begins to smile. "You're serious?"

Abby grins. "As serious as I was the night you picked me up in that filthy bar and turned my life upside down. As serious as I was when I introduced you to my daughter. As serious as I was when I asked you to move in and as serious as I was when I knocked you up with Bumpy." 

Raven chuckles and sticks out her hand. "Then I am just as serious saying yes as I was all those other times. Yes. I will marry you, Abigail Griffin." She leaned in for a kiss as Abby slid the ring on her finger and pulled her against her, ready to enjoy the hormonal sex drive of the second trimester again.


	12. School's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The college semester is ending and everyone comes home from school to meet up. Or so...

Raven knocks loudly at the door and waits for it to open. Abby is just as beautiful, stunning, electric as ever. Raven holds up the wine bottle and bakery box and smiles, "Hey, Abby. Is Clarke here?"

Abby shakes her head and takes a step back waving her hand to wave Raven inside. "She won't be home from school until late tomorrow."

Raven looks surprised. "I got back earlier and I guess I thought she would be back." She looks down. "Uh... ok. Sorry to bug you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow..." 

Abby laughs and it's her deep breathy laugh, the laugh that always takes Raven's breath completely away. "I don't know, Raven. Do you have something else to do with that bottle of wine and whatever is in that box?"

Now Raven laughs as she steps further into the house. "Enjoying them with you?" She kicks off her shoes and sets them by the door, looking for a minute at that mat. "Remember when you got this?"

"Come on, Raven." Abby turns and begins walking toward the kitchen before answering. "I swear I'd never seen so much mud as the three of you tracked in that day." 

"It was a hurricane!" Raven's indignation is adorable and Abby laughs again, almost making a habit of it. 

Abby pulls a cork screw from a drawer and pops the cork as Raven pulls out two wine glasses and two dessert plates. Once they are served, Abby motions toward the living room. "How was your semester?"

Raven smiles now, confident and cocky. "Kick ass. I mean I wouldn't expect anything else." Abby nods with a smile as she settles on at one end of the couch facing Raven and sets her pastry plate on the coffee table. "I plan to do my thesis project next Fall and then orals and defend in the Spring." 

Abby takes a bite of the pastry and smiles appreciatively. "Jesus Christ you're smart, Raven. Three years on your undergrad and you'll have your Masters before you turn 22." She laughs again. "I remember the day Clarke met you. She was furious."

Raven takes a drink and laughs as well. "I busted the curve all to hell. I remember." She takes a bite of the cannoli. "Maybe if I had known she and Octavia and I would become such good friends I would have slacked off." 

Abby smiles just thinking of the three girls and their friendship. "Well you were new to the school. How were you supposed to know that everyone had agreed in junior high that Clarke sets the curve?" 

Raven shrugs her shoulders and looks up at the pictures on the mantle before standing to walk over and look at them. She picks up one of she, Octavia, Clarke, and Abby at high school graduation. She's still looking at pictures and remembering some of their high school hijinks when she hears Abby's voice. "Octavia face-timed me last week. She looks tired but she's doing good work." 

Raven sets down the frame and came back to the couch. "I know she is but ... I wish she was saving the world here rather than in Afghanistan. I don't like it." 

Abby reaches out to brush her hand down Raven's arm and take her fingertips in her own. "Everyone has to follow their own path." She chuckles. "I had to learn that the twelfth time my daughter told me she wanted to study art rather than become a doctor." 

Raven nods taking another drink. "Speaking of medicine, how is your work Abby?"

Abby nods her head. "Good I guess. I mean... I love helping people. Healing them. But it's a never ending job." Now it's Raven's turn to take Abby's hand in hers. "There will never not be sick people." 

Raven lifts Abby's hand to her lips without thinking about it and places a gentle kiss on the knuckles. "And I can promise that every one of those people is better off when they see you." She realizes that Abby was staring at her intensely and eventually looked away. The moment had suddenly gotten very intimate and she doesn't know if she is ready for that. "What else is going on, Abby? What's up with... what... Marcus?"

Abby chuckles and shrugs at the mention of her friend. "Nothing at all. We dated a bit but decided we were better off friends." She breathes out. "God, Raven. That's been a few years now." 

The topics flow organically as they laugh and catch up on each other's lives for hours. Raven finishes her glass of wine and picks up both glasses to refill them, returning to hand Abby her glass and set hers on the coffee table again. She again begins looking at the pictures on the mantle, picking up one of prom night. She, Clarke, Octavia, Finn, Wells, and Lincoln in formal wear. Jesus. Finn. What a douche. She had only gone because ... "I can't believe you asked me to go to prom with you, Raven." 

Raven sets down the picture and turns around smiling. She walks back over to the couch and takes another drink as she settles onto the furniture. "I can't believe you said no because ..." she tosses up mocking air quotes ... "it wouldn't be appropriate." 

Abby laughs again, deep and breathy and Raven's heart beats faster. "Really? You think I should have agreed to go to prom with my daughter's 16 year old best friend?"

Raven winks. "We would have been the hottest couple there, Abby." She takes another sip of wine. "And I bet we would have had more fun than I did with Finn." 

Abby rolls her eyes. "Well, obviously." 

Raven leans a little closer. "What about now?" Abby looks puzzled although Raven swears she had just lip looked her. The younger woman leans a little closer. "What about going out with me now? I'm not a high school student any longer." As she speaks Raven lifts her hand to brush it along Abby's jawline, feeling the deep breath the older woman takes as if to control herself. Raven leans a little closer, wanting to give Abby time to pull away. Instead the older woman leans in and kisses Raven. 

Raven pulls back just far enough to look at Abby and see the wanting look on her face before leaning in for another kiss. After a moment of kissing, Raven traces her tongue along Abby's lower lip. The doctor opens her mouth and sucks Raven's tongue in as she wraps one hand around Raven's neck to pull her closer. After that, it's all lips and tongue and fingers and hands and teeth. Yes teeth. And pushing and pulling and gasps and moans and yes and slow down and faster and right there and more and please and oh God and oh God. 

Much later. After round one. And round two. And finishing the bottle of wine. And another cannoli. And moving to the bedroom. And round three. Raven lies on her back, her arm around Abby as she runs her fingertips through the older woman's hair and Abby curls against her idly stroking her stomach in a way that would have made Raven ready for round four if she wasn't so incredibly liquidly sated by the evening and so happy to be exactly where she is, Raven speaks. "Abby?"

"Mmm, babe." 

"I knew Clarke wasn't home yet." 

Abby laughs and Raven blushes and hides her face as Abby leans up on an elbow. "Yeah... Clarke tweeted that she was out partying fifteen minutes before you showed up with my favorite wine and pastries." She leans in and kisses her blushing lover. "Just so you know I've been getting pretty tired of waiting for you to seduce me. I was just telling Callie last week that if you didn't make a move soon, I would have to."


	13. Why you/why me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven wants to know why Abby took the chip

Raven waited until she saw Abby coming down the hall toward her room. The doctor was obviously tired but Raven knew that she had gotten dinner so she shouldn't be like falling over or anything. Not that Raven was stalking her. No. She wasn't stalking her at all. Abby's face lit up at the sight of Raven leaning on the wall by her room and then fell as she quickened her pace. 

"What's wrong, Raven? Is it your leg? Jasper? Clarke?"

Raven shook her head and smiled. "Nothing bad, Abby. I just... uh wanted to talk to you and not in front of the entire medical bay." 

Abby smiled again as she slid open the door to her compartment and grasped Raven's hand to pull her gently into the room. As soon as the door closed, she asked what was wrong. 

Raven started pacing as Abby sat on the edge of her bed. "I just.... Abby... why did you take the chip?"

Abby recoiled but tried to control the movement. "What?"

Raven stopped pacing for a moment. "Why did you take the chip? I mean... why then?" 

Abby shook her head. "You know why, Raven. You were there. Sort of." 

Raven took a step closer to Abby. "I was there. Sort of. But I want you to say it." 

Abby looked away. "I couldn't ... I didn't want you to die, Raven. You know that." 

Raven took another step closer and then gently dropped to kneel in front of Abby, grimacing as she did so, touching the doctor's chin with her fingertips. "Can I tell you my theory?" She whispered this and Abby looked directly at her, nodding slowly.

"When you were in Polis, Jaha got Marcus to take the chip by pointing the gun at your head." Abby nodded. "That worked because he's in love with you." Abby tried to look away as if she was embarrassed by this common knowledge but Raven kept her fingertips on her chin and gently kept eye-contact. "Maybe everyone isn't supposed to know that but ... he is." Abby nodded. Raven's boldness failed her to some extent as she changed what she was about to say. "Just like I think there's a reason that ALIE used me against you, Abby." Abby's eyes widened only a touch as she grasped Raven's elbows in her palms but didn't answer. Raven went for broke, whispering her next words against Abby's lips. "If they had used you against me, I would have taken the chip in a second." Knowing that Abby would understand her meaning, Raven pressed her lips against the doctor's. For a moment or two Raven feared that this had all been a huge mistake as Abby seemed to freeze. Raven began to pull away only to feel Abby's left hand tighten around her elbow as the other moved to the back of Raven's neck to keep her from moving.

"Raven," Abby whispered before closing the gap between them to press her lips against the younger woman's. She deepened the kiss for a few minutes, savoring the low whimpers coming from Raven's throat. Finally she pulled back just enough to whisper. "Of course they used you against me, sweetheart."


	14. Help Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy

How are you? I hope you are well. I hope you are safe. I hope you are loved. You are loved even if you can't find that or see it right now. Should you need them:

Suicide Prevention Lifeline: (800) 273-8255  
Trevor Project: (866) 488-7386  
Trans Lifeline: (877) 565-8860  
Text an anonymous crisis counselor: 741741


	15. Don't Cry over Spilled Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby has a blind date. Raven rescues damsels in distress...

Abby checked her phone again before entering the bar. She hadn't expected to find a hotel when she used the GPS on her phone to bring her to the bar where she was supposed to meet Jaha's friend. Yes, the woman was in town for a few days but Abby would have thought that they would meet at a coffee shop or restaurant. The signage in the lobby pointed the way to the bar and Abby entered the space, looking around at the relaxed setting. A dark-haired woman stood at the bar looking under the surface as if reading a book or studying her phone. A guy in a suit with his tie loosened sat at the end watching a ball game on the TV over the bar and a few people sat at tables around the room. 

Abby approached the bar and took a seat on one of the stools. The bartender looked up with a smile as she assessed the newcomer. "Let me guess... scotch and water." 

Abby nodded her head slightly with an impressed smile. "Wow you're good at this." The bartender, Raven if her name tag was to be trusted, quickly made the drink and held up a cherry on a plastic sword, the question inherent. When Abby shook her head, Raven set a napkin on the bar, the drink on top of it and pushed it across. 

Raven looked her up and down again. "Let's keep playing then. Ok. You're not staying here. You're definitely not working so I'm going to go with blind date." Abby nodded and Raven continued. "And... you're not a lawyer... not real estate. Ok... either scientist/researcher nerd or doctor." 

Abby squinted slightly at the bartender. "That's a little eerie. Yes blind date. And I'm a doctor." She extended her hand. "Abby Griffin." 

Raven stuck hers out. "Raven Reyes. Bartender and knower of people." 

Abby laughed. "Clearly. Let me try?" Raven nodded but then held up a finger and excused herself to refill the sports fan's drink. When she returned Abby was ready. "Ok the first one is easy. You're a bartender and here for work so I don't have that guess. But I'm going to go with also a student and you like to work on cars or motorcycles." 

Raven clapped her hands together. "Very good. I'm a Senior studying mechanical engineering and " she held up her hands "... the oil under my fingernails is because my other job is that I work as a mechanic at a shop on the weekends." She smirked. "I'm really good with my hands if you're wondering." 

Abby blushed and looked away. "I can't even tell you how long it's been since I've been on a blind date. This woman ... who knows? She's an old college friend of one of my colleagues." 

Raven shrugged. "Well good luck." She looked around the room. "Look, Abby. If she's... I don't know. If you want out of the date, switch your drink." 

"Switch my drink?"

Raven nodded. "Yeah... you're enjoying the scotch and water. If you can't get rid of her and want to, just order something else. A rum and coke or screwdriver or something and I'll help you out." 

"God. Do you do this a lot?"

Raven shrugged. "More than I'd like to. I bartend some other places on the weekends and we put up signs in the bathroom so girls can like get rid of the creepers they meet on apps and craigslist and such." She rolled her eyes. "Guys can be creeps.... Well so can women I guess." She looked up at the door. "Speaking of which, I'm guessing that's your unknown quantity right there." A blonde in a business suit stood in the doorway of the bar before approaching Abby.

"Abby?"

Abby extended her hand. "Abby Griffin. You must be Diana?" They shook and Diana ordered a glass of wine as well as a refresh for Abby's drink before suggesting that they move to one of the nearby tables. 

Thirty minutes later Abby was wondering a series of things. Could Diana really be this much of an asshole and if so, how was Jaha friends with her? Why did Diana seem to think the date was going well enough to have suggested that they go upstairs and get room service? Were all women her age like this? Was Raven watching her more than she was anyone else in the bar? Was Diana going to accept the excuse that Abby had a headache? The obnoxious woman who was some sort of city council member but was in town for a political convention was going on and on about her political aspirations without having asked Abby anything about herself, her work, hobbies, family or anything. Really the only question even bordering on showing any interest was her blatant and unnecessarily optimistic query about what Abby was "into". 

When the blonde shook her glass at Raven Abby felt some hope that she could get out of this gracefully. She had been hinting that the date wasn't going well and that she needed to be going but Diana didn't seem to be picking up on the signals. Raven approached the table and looked at Diana who ordered another glass of red wine and Raven asked if Abby needed anything. The doctor hesitated for a moment before ordering a gin and tonic. Depending on how long Raven's plan was going to take, she at least wanted to enjoy her drink and while she would prefer scotch, gin and tonic was an acceptable drink. It only took Raven a few minutes to return with the drinks and in that time Abby had gone from irritated to feeling downright angry. Diana kept attempting to look down Abby's blouse and had moved from pressing her ankle against Abby's leg to running her fingertips over the doctor's forearm. Abby felt like it was making her skin crawl and hell, at this point she could walk out but she felt almost entertained to see what Raven was going to do.

When Raven did return, Abby felt glad she hadn't walked out. The bartender managed a pratfall that simultaneously knocked Diana's purse flying, let her set Abby's drink smoothly on to the table, pour the wine over Diana's head so it poured down onto her suit jacket, and the piece de resistance was that she immediately began cursing her leg brace which had "locked" causing the entire scene. Abby's date was just launching into an angry rant about incompetent employees and getting Raven fired as she saw Raven fiddling with the brace and had the good grace to not curse out a "disabled" woman who had dropped the wine glass because of a knee injury. Instead Diana quickly gathered the contents of her purse -- contents which had revealed a few prescription bottles rolling across the floor -- tossed down a $20, told Abby goodbye and nice to meet you and stormed out. 

Raven winked at Abby and said that she needed to grab a towel to clean up the table and chair and seamlessly pocketed the cash as well as Abby's drink. She returned a minute later to complete the clean up and set another scotch and water in front of the doctor. Abby raised the glass as if toasting Raven's wonderful performance as the dark-haired bartender again winked at her. 

Abby sat at the table enjoying her drink for a few more moments before moving to the bar. "That was quite a performance, Raven. Really bravo." 

Raven took a bow. "I get some amount of practice but you are very welcome." She lowered her voice. "I don't know how you lasted that long honestly."

Abby shrugged. "Me neither. I guess I was looking for a graceful exit." She chuckled. "Maybe I should take you on all my blind dates from here on out."

Raven smiled back. "Are you going on a lot of blind dates?"

Abby nodded. "My marriage ended by mutual agreement a few years ago. My friends are now quite enthusiastic, perhaps overenthusiastic, in celebration of my being 'on the market' as it were."

Raven moved away to help a couple who had just entered the bar giving Abby a chance to watch her move. She was really quite graceful in a way that you wouldn't expect from someone who had such a bulky brace on her leg and knee and who had so recently dumped a glass of wine on a patron's head. In a few minutes she returned flashing and then tucking a fifty into her pocket. "It's sort of gross but these guys tip so well." She shrugged her head at the business man with the much younger and hotter woman. Abby shrugged as well, not quite feeling like she could judge the guy while she sat here ogling the much younger bartender. Instead the doctor slowly sipped at her drink. She didn't want to get drunk but she was really enjoying watching, visiting with, even flirting with Raven and she didn't want her non-date to end. 

But end it must as another bartender showed up around 9:00 saying hi to Raven and checking if Abby needed a refresh on her drink. The new bartender, Monty, and Raven visited for a few minutes about the bar's other patrons and what each of them were drinking before Raven told him that she was going to go check the stockroom for more Glinlivet and Absolut. The younger woman hadn't been gone thirty seconds when Abby was struck by a Very Bad Idea. Or maybe a Very Good Idea.

It's not hard to find the storeroom. Abby slips from the barstool and follows Raven down a hallway which hosts both restrooms, a bank of pay phones (who still uses pay phones?), and a door marked "Employees Only." Abby takes a quick breath and opens the third door and slips inside, letting the door close behind her. Raven leans against the opposite wall with a smirk on her face. "Lock the door." 

Abby doesn't need telling twice, flipping the bolt on the storeroom door and quickly crossing the room to place one hand on Raven's hip and press the other to the wall by her head and then show her appreciation for Raven getting her out of that date.


	16. You must be Clarke's Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Part 5 of Doctor Mechanic Week - Soulmates AU. I'll try to figure out how to tag it appropriately.
> 
> Sorry. I just realized I posted this on the wrong day. Oops.

"God, Raven, I'm so glad you're going with me," Clarke sniffed as she wiped her nose with a Kleenex.

Raven shrugged, trying to make light of it. The last damn thing she needed was another thirty-five minutes of Lexa this and Lexa that and how could she and etc. Clarke was great. Really, Raven couldn't love her more but the girl could get all deep into her heartbreak when she wanted. Last year it was Finn. This year, Lexa. 

"Well you said your mom always cooks too much. I've sort of got an obligation to enjoy the Turkey." Raven smiled at her friend who smiled wanly back. She'd known she and Clarke would be friends or girlfriends or something from the moment she heard of her. 

_"Raven, I found her!"_

_"O, I am hungover and passed out with... hold on... yep I don't remember this girl's name. Give me a minute," Raven crawled out from under a blanket and leg and grabbed some shorts and a tee shirt from the floor before going into the living room of her apartment and pulling the door to the bedroom closed so she didn't wake... well, whoever was in there._

_"Clarke! I found Clarke for you, Ray."_

_Raven made her way over to the coffee maker and hit the brew button, sending up a grateful prayer that she had set it up yesterday before leaving for class. "Where did you find them?"_

_Octavia was clearly gloating. "On the other side of my room, Ray. She's my roommate."_

_Raven looked down at her side for a moment. Her tattoo, visible since she was a kid read, "You must be Clarke's girlfriend."_

_"Clarke is a girl?"_

_"Apparently," Octavia answered. "Do you want to come hang out while I unpack?"_

Clarke had been pretty cool. Raven and she bonded on their terrible and shared taste in one-night stands (in Clarke's case it had been more than a one-night stand) when Raven ran into Finn as he left Clarke & Octavia's room one morning when she brought her friends donuts. When Octavia had introduced the two of them to Lexa after practice one afternoon Lexa managed something Raven had never heard--reciting two tattoos, first asking Clarke if anyone had ever told her she had a great ass and when Raven had looked murderous, telling the dark-haired woman "You must be Clarke's girlfriend." Raven's response that apparently it took an ass to recognize a great ass had caused Lexa to laugh while Clarke's dissertation that "You know, sexist objectification is sexist objectification even when it comes from a woman. My ass is not yours to do anything with in addition to which that is sort of shitty way to greet new friends," had caused the goalkeeper's mouth to fall open as she clearly recognized the long tattoo filling her entire ribcage.

But alas. Either the relationship between soulmates Clarke and Lexa was not to be or they were going through a rough patch. Raven had heard for three days about how Lexa had betrayed her. Clarke didn't know if Lexa had actually slept with that girl from the opposing team and Lexa insisted that nothing had happened but Clarke was insistent that if nothing had happened, Lexa wouldn't have been so upset for Clarke to find out. 

Raven suspected that part of the upset for Clarke was that it was only a week before Thanksgiving and Clarke had planned to introduce her mother to Lexa. As far as Raven and Octavia could figure, Clarke's bisexuality was some sort of open secret that she and her mother had never discussed. She felt pretty sure that her mom would be cool with it and in fact Clarke had wondered for years if her mom was bisexual which Raven thought was a sort of strange thing to think about your mom but whatever. Raven was by no means an expert on family relationships. 

Faced with the horror of a long weekend of turkey and family friends and heartbreak, Clarke nearly begged Raven to come home with her for the holiday. Raven was not inclined to spend a weekend in the bosom of anyone's family as opposed to the bosom of a few bottles of liquor and hopefully some other drunk and family-challenged hookup. But Clarke was just so pathetic. Plus she had promised to airbrush a totally cool rocket ship on the gas tank of the motorcycle Raven was rebuilding. 

So Raven found herself now driving a sleeping and somewhat tear-stained friend home for Thanksgiving as the GPS told her to stay on the highway for another 86 miles.

\--

Abby folded towels, her earpiece broadcasting Callie's voice as she finished and then put the towels at the foot of Clarke's bed. "Do you think I should put towels in the guest room or assume that they are going to sleep in Clarke's room?"

Callie laughed. "God, Abby. It is going to be so much easier to plan how to be Martha Stewart when Clarke comes out to you." 

Abby laughed as well. "Don't I know it? You know what, I want to seem cool and accepting. I'm going to leave the towels in Clarke's room and if I'm wrong, at least Clarke will know that I'm ok with it if she ever brings a girlfriend home." 

"Maybe you should just tell her, 'you know, Clarke, I love you and if there's anything you want to tell...'"

"Callie Cartwig, you sound like an afternoon special," Abby laughed at her friend. "I'm going to run to the store, Callie," Abby said as she grabbed her purse. "I should be able to grab a few things and get back before Clarke and her friend slash girlfriend show up." 

"Good luck," Callie disconnected and Abby headed to the store. 

\--

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Maybe you should wake up before I actually pull into your driveway," Raven teased as she shook Clarke's shoulder. 

The blonde startled awake. "What? Uh... ok. Yeah. I'm awake." She rubbed at her face and then pulled down the visor to look at herself in the mirror. "I look like I've been crying." 

"You have."

"Also, I really need to pee." 

Raven laughed. "Well, I'm not stopping for you to pee at a Starbucks eight minutes from your house, Princess." 

Clarke shrugged. "Fair nuff, but I'm not doing a long introduction thing with you and my mom. You're on your own there." 

Raven shrugged before rubbing her hand on Clarke's knee. "It's going to be ok, Clarke. Your mom and I will baby you all weekend and by the time we leave you'll barely remember who Lexa is." 

"She's my soulmate, Raven," Clarke whispered.

"Ok, then by the time we leave we'll have figured out how to repair this." 

Raven pulled up to the curb and parked Clarke's car. Before they could get out of the car the front door had opened. "God, Clarke, you never said your mom was a complete MILF." 

Clarke leaned over to slap her friend on the arm before jumping out of the car. Raven stood up and straightened her jeans and adjusted her brace as she came around the car and up the walk hearing Clarke tell her mom. "I need to pee before hugs, Mom. That's Raven. Raven, that's mom." And the blonde was gone through the door. Raven laughed as she approached the woman, she remembered that her name was Abby.

Before Raven could decide whether to say , "Hi, you must be Abby" or maybe call her Doctor Griffin, the older woman almost tripped over her somewhat nervous greeting. "You must be Clarke's girlfriend."

"Actually we're just friends. But you may be my soul mate." Raven had decided years ago that her response to that sentence would be notable if she ever heard it. And now she had heard it twice. The look on Abby's face told her exactly what her soulmate's tattoo said.


	17. The Setup - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of The Setup

Abby came in from her walk and went to get a drink of water from the fridge. Chicago could be surprisingly hot in the late summer. As soon as she picked up the phone she noticed a voice mail message, probably from Clarke although CeCe or Marcus might have called to say happy birthday. As expected, the message was from Clarke saying -- actually singing -- happy birthday and reminding Abby of their plans for a celebratory dinner. Abby went up the stairs to take a quick shower and dress for dinner. Clarke said the restaurant was recommended by one of Lexa's co-workers and the dress was casual but Abby wanted to look reasonably good. 

After getting out of the shower, Abby sat at her vanity to get ready. Forty-four. Jesus. How could she be turning 44? Raven would be 25 now. It didn't seem possible. Five years ago Abby spent her birthday in bed crying and ignoring phone calls from friends and Clarke and her mother. She hadn't expected Raven to call. Hell, she had all but pushed the girl onto the plane with instructions that she never wanted to see her again. It had been the hardest thing she'd ever done and she couldn't even imagine how many hours she had spent staring at her phone and thinking of calling the younger woman. What would have happened? Did Raven even have room in her student life for Abby? And what about Clarke? How would she explain moving across the country because she was in love with a 19 year old to her 16 year old daughter? Would it have made any difference?

God. Abby had thought her grief for Jake had been overwhelming but it had paled in comparison to how much she had missed Raven every day. Maybe it was because she knew that Raven's absence was her fault or at least partially her fault. She could have called her. She could have moved. She could have done so many things. And she did none of them. She had let Raven go. And some days she felt the pain deep in her bones. She knew that it was the biggest mistake she had ever made. 

And it wasn't that she was sad and lonely. She wasn't a social hermit, much to Clarke's apparent disbelief and horror. But no one was Raven and she knew no one would ever be Raven. And somehow those months with Raven had let her release all the things she thought she was supposed to be and do. She had retired from medicine, gotten certification to teach yoga and begun teaching meditation in the schools. She had sold her house last year and moved to the Chicago suburbs to be closer to Clarke and Lexa and she hoped her eventual grandchildren. And some days she sat in front of Google or Facebook for hours with Raven's name typed in without hitting enter. She wondered if it would simply break her heart all over to realize that Raven had moved on. No. She was happier not knowing.

But tonight shouldn't be about Raven. Tonight was about celebrating and spending time with Clarke and Lexa. Abby liked her daughter-in-law. She was very serious and quiet but when she spoke it was with such passion and humor that it was impossible not to like her. Abby arrived at the restaurant about ten minutes early and gave her keys to the valet before going inside to order a glass of wine at the bar since the girls hadn't arrived yet. The bar was classy with lots of plants and wood. Clarke arrived a few minutes after Abby and apologized that Lexa was running late. Abby smiled as she hugged her daughter knowing that Lexa's tendency to be late frustrated Clarke and not wanting to make it worse. Clarke ordered a drink and the mother and daughter were seated just as Lexa arrived, apologizing for being late and giving Abby a hug and a happy birthday. After being seated, Abby looked around the restaurant. The dining room was decorated much like the bar and the tables were mostly full. 

Her perusal of the space was interrupted by the waiter. "Good evening. Are we waiting for one more?"

Abby's "no" was spoken at the same time as Clarke's "yes" and Abby looked at her daughter, then at Lexa to see what was going on, hoping that the girls had invited Octavia or one of their other friends but dreading who they might be waiting for. She waited until the waiter had taken Lexa's drink order and left before fixing Clarke with a look. "Who are we waiting for, Clarke? And the answer better not include the words 'this very nice man in accounting at my office...'"

Lexa began to chuckle as Clarke smiled widely. "It absolutely does not include those words." Before Abby could admonish her daughter Clarke and Lexa both looked across the room. Clarke smiled at someone walking toward the table and Abby didn't even want to look. At the same time she didn't want to be rude. 

"Clarke Kahlan Griffin Woods!" Abby growled under her breath before turning her head slowly to see a young woman walking toward the table. Abby blinked a few times as she tried to resolve her view of the woman walking toward the table with a slight limp. A woman walking toward the table who faltered for only a moment when Abby turned her head. A woman Abby could never mistake for someone else. How did Clarke know? How would she have known about Raven and how did she find her? Raven cut her eyes at Clarke and back to Abby and although the older woman didn't know exactly what the motion meant she could tell that Raven was amused. All three women stood up as Raven reached the table and placed her hands on the back of the empty chair, her eyes sparkling. 

"Mom, this is Raven Reyes; she's an engineer at my company. Raven, this is my mom, Abby Griffin." 

Raven cut her eyes at Clarke again and said nice to meet you to Abby and hi to Clarke and Lexa. Abby echoed Raven's greeting with some amount of confusion and a great deal of amusement. Clarke eagerly directed Raven to take a seat and waved over the waiter who looked between Raven and the others and took her drink order. 

Abby reached over and pinched Clarke on the arm before turning to Raven. "So... Raven, it's nice of you to come enjoy my birthday dinner. Clarke didn't mention that you were coming." 

Raven chuckled. "I hope it's ok that I crashed then." She leaned closer and stage whispered. "But just so you know Lexa was in on it too so if you're considering punishment, you should include her as well." 

Abby nodded thoughtfully. "I would think no dessert would do it." She turned to the other couple. "What do you think? No dessert?"

"Mom..." Clarke whined like a 7 year old making Raven and Lexa both burst out laughing. They were interrupted by the waiter who quickly took their orders and refreshed their drinks. 

"So... Raven just started working for us a few months ago. She's new to Chicago." 

Abby nodded. "Oh." She turned to Raven, "So, Raven. Where did you move from? Did you just finish your degree?"

The dark-haired woman watched Abby carefully and explained. "I'm originally from a small town on the East Coast. I went to Cal-Tech and graduated in May." 

"So you never went back home?"

Raven looked intently at the older woman. "I went back after school but ... the town had changed. Places that were important to me... people I looked forward to reconnecting with were gone." 

Abby swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Raven. That sounds..." 

Raven shrugged. "Well I think we're supposed to believe that everything happens for reason. That all paths lead where we're meant to be." She raised a glass and the other mirrored her. "To Abby's birthday and all paths leading where we're meant to be." 

Everyone drank and Abby excused herself to the restroom. She wasn't surprised to see Raven leaning against the wall in the foyer to the restrooms as she emerged. She took two quick steps forward before wrapping her arms around the younger woman as her eyes filled with tears. "Raven," she whispered as they continued hugging. At the same time she heard Raven whispering, "Abby. Oh God, Abby. I can't believe it's you." Abby pulled her head back just far enough to reach Raven's lips and then... oh God... she couldn't believe how perfect it was again. She was kissing Raven breathlessly and pressing her against the wall by the bathroom, her hands falling to grasp the younger woman's hips. A noise startled them and they broke apart to see a man coming around the corner heading for the men's room. 

Raven began giggling and Abby joined in. "We should probably get back to your compulsive match-making daughter and her wife."

Abby nodded. "Should we tell her about us?"

Raven lifted her hand and slowly brushed it along Abby's jaw before kissing her again, more chastely this time. "As long as I go home from this setup with you, I don't care what we tell Clarke." She looked at Abby and held her face in her hands. "She's your daughter so I'll follow your lead."

Abby nodded. "I'm not letting you go again, Raven." She laughed.

Raven kissed Abby again and then told her she actually did need to use the restroom. Both women straightened their clothes and Abby returned to the table. Clarke and Lexa were whispering intensely as Abby walked up and they stopped suddenly as Abby reached the table and sat again. "So mom, what do you think of Raven?" Clarke immediately asked.

Abby smiled and took a sip of her wine. She looked between Clarke and Lexa. "What do I think of the literal millennial you brought to my birthday dinner as a surprise blind date?" 

"Yes," Clarke nodded eagerly. 

"What made you think I would be interested in her, Clarke?"

Clarke shrugged. "I don't know, mom. She just seemed... I hoped. I mean I know that you miss dad but you seemed ok and when you came to visit me in Italy, you seemed different. Like you had moved on from him but also that you missed something in your life." 

Abby swallowed hard and took another drink, amazed at the insight Clarke was showing. Abby looked up to see Raven walking toward them and smiled. "I think she is the most beautiful woman I have ever met and she is definitely the love of my life."

Clarke signed. "Ugh. Mom. You don't have to be so sarcastic."

Raven took her seat. "What did I miss?" 

Lexa laughed. "Abby is winding Clarke up." 

Raven smiled at everyone. "Oh... this sounds like fun. What are we hassling Clarke about?"

Abby laughed deep and rich and Raven felt like her bones were melting. This was it. This was the feeling she had missed for five years. Abby leaned toward the younger woman and told her in a stage whisper. "I was telling the girls that I think you are beautiful and the love of my life." 

Raven reached over and brushed her hand over Abby's arm. "Did she tell you about the party?"

Clarke groaned and leaned forward to press her forehead to the tablecloth. "You two are never going to let me live this down!"

Lexa raised her glass. "Here's to never letting Clarke live this down." Abby and Raven joined in as the waiter arrived to set their plates in front of them.

After he left the table Raven explained. "So basically if this is a bust Clarke isn't allowed to do any matchmaking for nine months."

Abby quickly dived in. "Maybe you could find something else to do with nine months on your hands." 

"Mom," Clarke warned. "Don't be that mom." 

Abby laughed. "And what if it isn't a bust?" She smiled at Raven.

Raven savored the taste of her dinner for a minute. "Well basically if you're the love of my life we are throwing a party and everyone will acknowledge her matchmaking superiority." She took a sip of her drink. "I didn't tell Clarke that it's not exactly a fair contest."

Abby quirked her eyebrow. "Why is it not a fair contest, Raven?"

Raven smirked. "I didn't tell Clarke that I already met the love of my life." She took another sip. "It didn't work out for us though. I went to school on the other side of the country and we lost touch."

Lexa looked back and forth between the two of them. "That is tragic, Raven. Also this is the strangest blind date conversation I have ever heard of."

All four women laughed and by consensus returned the conversation to a more normal dinner conversation, discussing what was happening at Clarke & Raven's company, Lexa's job, and how Raven was enjoying her time in Chicago. 

"Have you been to any Cubs games yet?" Abby asked excitedly.

Clarke and Lexa shared a look as Raven nodded eagerly. "I went last weekend to two of the games. It was even better in person." 

Abby nodded. "I own a 1/4 of a season ticket. I can probably get us tickets for the Sunday afternoon game if you want to go." 

"Of course," Raven agreed. "The game is at 3:05 so would you want to go to lunch before? I found a place with amazing pizza?"

Clarke smirked at Lexa as the waiter brought their food. "I think our work here is done, honey." 

Abby smiled at her daughter. "I don't think that our plans to see a ball game on Sunday quite qualify as a marriage proposal, Clarke."

The younger Griffin decided to egg her mother on as the others were all engaged in taking their first bites and exclaiming various sounds of how amazing the food was. "Mmm. Well how are you going to propose to Raven then?"

"Maybe she wants to surprise me, Clarke. Did that occur to you?" Raven took another drink of her soda and another bite of her dinner.

Abby reached over and placed her hand over Raven's. "Good point." She turned and looked at the younger woman and brushed her free hand over her cheek. "And will you say yes?"

Realizing the way Lexa and Clarke were staring at them, Raven decided to break the tension a little. "The only way I wouldn't say yes would be if I had my own proposal planned and you ruined it." 

The foursome laughed at the discussion and returned to more benign topics like sights to see in Chicago and current events and Abby's teaching. Eventually the meal ended with a few shared desserts and the staff singing Happy Birthday, much to Abby's mortification. Once Lexa had paid the bill they walked to the foyer together where Abby and Lexa gave the valets their keys. Clarke and Raven had taken public transport from work and Raven's apartment respectively. Before Clarke or Lexa could even think of asking, Abby offered the engineer a ride which she happily accepted to Clarke's smiles. 

Once Abby's car arrived she tipped the valet who let both Raven and herself into the car. As soon as she started driving, Abby reached over to take Raven's hand in hers. "Your daughter is a genius," Raven said with a smile.

Abby lifted Raven's hand to kiss the knuckles. "Who knew? You wouldn't believe the people she has tried to set me up with in the last five years. I mean of course none of them could be you but she has never even come up with anyone close." Raven blushed and Abby continued. "God. I sound pathetic. I mean... I'm not saying I never dated or anything." 

Raven laughed. "Well that's a disappointment. I kept myself pure and wholesome for the day I met you again." 

Abby rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you did." She indicated the road in front of them with a nod. "Do you mind if we go to my house or did you want to go to yours?"

"Lets go to yours," Raven suggested. The rest of the ride was spent with mad attempts to catch up, hear about their lives for the past five years and Raven staring at Abby's profile with wonderment. Both women continued to say things like "I can't believe you're here," or to lift their joined hands and place gentle kisses on their knuckles. 

When they reached Abby's house they walked hand-in-hand to the door and once inside, Raven had Abby pushed against the wall in moments, her arms around the older woman's neck and then dropping along her front to grasp her hips. "I know we said we should talk..." she whispered, "catch up..." "go slowly...but..." against the tender skin of Abby's neck. Her hands betrayed the weakness of her words as she began unbuttoning Abby's blouse. 

Abby leaned her head against the wall with a sigh followed by a moan and moved her hands to the hem of Raven's top to pull it over her head. "Stupid thought. Mad words." She could hardly form words as she felt Raven's leg between her own. "Couch... now..." she gave a light push and kept hold to keep Raven from falling as she began to walk her backwards. After that there were no need for words beyond yes and more and Oh God and Raven and Abby and yes and yes and yes. 

"Are you crying, babe?" Abby lifted her head from Raven's chest. The younger woman lay on the couch with Abby nestled on her front as they tried to catch their breath and perhaps gather enough energy to move upstairs to the bed which Abby teased would give them more room to maneuver. 

"No," Raven sniffed.

Abby ran her fingertips over the younger woman's cheeks to gather the salty drops. "I missed you so much. Every day. Every moment." She leaned down to kiss her lover again and again. When she pulled back she gently dropped her head to Raven's chest again brushing her fingertips languidly over her hip. "Will you tell me about your leg?"

"Mmm." Raven hummed contentedly as she ran her fingers through Abby's hair. "Let's move to your renowned bed first." 

It took a few minutes before Abby was willing to move from her position between Raven's legs but she finally pushed to a sitting position and then stood up, reaching her hands to pull Raven behind her. She giggled as she looked around at the living room. Their clothes were strewn all over the space and an end table was lying on its side. "Uh... this is my living room..." She continued as they went upstairs hand-in-hand. "Stairs... bathroom... guest bedroom... our room..." she had gotten distracted by the time they reached said room by Raven's hands on her hips and the younger woman leaning forward and pressing her lips to the back of her neck. In spite of the bed's billing, they barely made it to the surface before Abby found herself grasping the comforter in one hand and the back of Raven's head with the other, her legs wrapped around Raven's back as the younger woman worshiped her with her mouth. 

This time it was Abby who lay on her back, arms wrapped around Raven who was trying to catch her breath after Abby had returned the attention and brought her through three orgasms. "Raven?"

"Mmm..." 

"I love you." Raven didn't respond and Abby quickly added. "Maybe that's stupid to say right now but as you got on that plane all I could think was that my heart was broken and you didn't even know how I felt. I can't let there be another second that you don't know."

Raven lifted her head to smile at her lover and kissed her quickly. "I was furious at you when I got on that plane. And heartbroken. And I couldn't believe that someone that I loved so much, love so much, could break my heart like that." She kissed her again. "But eventually I figured out that only someone I love so much could do it." 

And so it went. They spent the night stroking each other's skin and talking. They told stories of joy and pain. Of Raven's injury and the pain of her recovery. Of Abby giving up medicine and finding a calling so much better. Of Clarke bringing Lexa home and giving a long coming out speech while virtually daring Abby to disapprove. Between stories and laughter and tears they made love again and again and dozed and curled together into the next day. 

When Abby left to teach a yoga class, Raven took Abby's car back into the city to pack a bag and bring clean clothes and a phone charger. She stopped at the store for fresh fruit and flowers and at a randomly chosen Chinese restaurant for sweet and sour chicken and Vegetable Lo Mein and at the liquor store for a bottle of wine. 

Incoming calls (no small number from Clarke) went unanswered to voice mail and texts were read outloud with laughter and responded to with vague responses by both Raven and Abby. By Sunday night they had been to see the Cubs play, eaten pizza, and discussed when Raven could get out of her lease and move in with Abby and whether there was enough room for her to work on the motorcycle in the garage or if she needed to rent space. 

Clarke managed to wait until mid-morning on Monday to casually stop by Raven's office only to find that the door was closed and Raven didn't answer when she knocked. She immediately ran down the stairs to accost Octavia in the gym. The trainer attempted to convince Clarke that there could be any number of reasons that Raven wasn't at work and it didn't mean she and Abby were still together. "You know it's sort of weird that you're invested in the idea of your mom getting laid for like four days straight right?" 

Clarke snorted. "It doesn't have to mean that but they were going to go out yesterday. That's got to be good!" Later the two friends grabbed wraps for a late lunch from the cart near the building and stopped in at Raven's boss' office to casually mention that they wondered where the engineer was. He told them that she had taken a few days of PTO and planned to be back in office Thursday. 

Clarke nearly ran back to her desk and called her mother again, surprised when Abby answered. "Mom? I ... how are you?"

Abby laughed. "I'm good, Clarke. Actually very very good. Why?" She had a teasing tone and Clarke could hardly handle the suspense.

"Oh... just that I know you and Raven were going to the Cubs game yesterday and I wondered how that went..." 

Abby laughed again. "Raven's right here. Let me hand her the phone." She smirked as she handed the phone to her lover.

"Hey, Clarke. What's up?"

Clarke blew out an exasperated breath. "Are you trying to screw with my head? I came by your office and you weren't at work." 

Raven smiled at Abby as she listened to Clarke's increasing frustration. "That's because I spent the weekend with your mother. Wasn't this what you wanted? I mean you set us up, Clarke."

Clarke breathed out in obvious frustration and Raven chuckled. "Hey. Abby is motioning to me. She says why don't you and Lexa come over for dinner later."

"Are you just fucking with me, Raven? I mean is this some sort of revenge from both you and my mom to teach me not to matchmake?"

Raven smiled widely. "I can promise you that this is not us fucking with you, Clarke. In fact, you probably need to schedule a party." 

Clarke let out of low growl. "Well now I know you're fucking with me. Let me talk to my mom again." 

Raven held out the phone to Abby with a smile and a shrug. "Here, babe. Clarke wants to talk to you again." As she held out the phone she kissed her lover lightly and announced that she was going to take a shower.

Having clearly heard Raven, Clarke spoke before Abby could even say anything. "You two are killing me." 

Abby laughed. "Clarke. You have been trying to set me up for years. Is it any wonder that you finally did a great job." When Clarke didn't answer Abby continued. "Seriously. We aren't messing with you. Can you and Lexa come to dinner?"

Dinner with Clarke and Lexa was a boisterous affair. At first Clarke believed that Raven and Abby had concocted an elaborate joke when they described their previous relationship. Then she couldn't believe that they didn't tell her at dinner and that her mother hadn't ever told her about Raven. And she was embarrassed as she remembered her unnecessarily strident coming out to her mother four years earlier. 

"So, Abby," Lexa teased. "I never thought you would be one for jailbait." 

Abby harrumphed as Raven laughed. "Raven was eighteen when we met." 

Raven added, "And honestly I pursued her at first." 

Abby took another drink of her wine. "It didn't take that much work if I remember correctly." 

Raven laughed. "Well not in reality but you took a while to admit that we were dating." She turned to Clarke. "Your mom insisted that we weren't dating for weeks! It was adorable." 

Clarke chuckled. "I remember that woman. So uptight and into rules. I'm surprised it only took weeks." She took a sip of water before playfully leering at Raven. "Or maybe I'm not surprised." Lexa and Abby both leaned over to playfully swat at Clarke for her flirting. 

Raven leaned back in her chair and waved a finger at her friend. "Now is that any way to address your future step-mother, Clarke?" 

They all laughed as the timer on dessert went off. Abby excused herself to pull the crumble from the oven and Clarke said she would help. "Step-mother, Raven?" Lexa asked. "You're serious?"

Raven looked toward the doorway to the kitchen. "I have never been more serious, Lexa. From the moment I saw her, I knew Abby was it for me." She leaned forward to whisper. "I even have a ring. It was my grandmother's. It's not big but it's a diamond."

The diamond was big enough as it turned out. Abby would have said yes to Raven's proposal even if she hadn't had a ring. Even if she hadn't done it the day the Cubs clinched the pennant. Even if it hadn't been broadcast on national television. The wedding was two months later in the back yard and was officiated by one of Abby's hippie yoga friends. Raven still didn't know that many people in Chicago but her new friends from work came and some of Abby's family and a few cousins flew in for the wedding. They honeymooned in New York staying in the same hotel they'd stayed in for Raven's 19th birthday. 

Clarke and Lexa had two children: three year old Quinn and six month old Anna when their aunt and Clarke's new half-sister, Cleo, was born. At times the children didn't understand how Cleo could be their aunt but it didn't matter. Everyone could see the love Abby and Raven had for each other and how blessed they were to have found their love twice.


	18. The Raven now Pecks. The Stethoscope now Pulls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a soul-mate AU. Months ago a reader suggested a world in which on each of your soulmate's birthdays you get a tattoo that has something to do with them. This is slightly different from that. The tattoos may appear at any time and they are in some way relevant to your soulmate. What few people know because not that many people meet their soulmates is that when you meet your soulmate, the tattoos begin to move and can even move from one of you to the other.

"Mom." Clarke spoke to Abby but didn't push. She knew this had to be hard. It was hard for her. 

In the backseat, Lexa sat quietly. Actually Lexa sat quietly everywhere she sat. She was either in motion or still with nothing in between. When Clarke's forearms had begun to fill with stars, Clarke was excited. By the time she turned fourteen she had two years of her forearms and stomach and back filling with staves, nunchucks, swords, and throwing stars. By the time she graduated from high school, Clarke wasn't sure she wanted to meet her soul mate. At least the martial arts weapons were interspersed with some flowers, a tent, plants and gardening equipment, and a Buddhist temple. 

"We can leave if you need, Abby," Lexa whispered. Clarke breathed out slowly, appreciating how gentle her soul mate could be. 

Abby took a deep breath. "No. I just... he worked so hard on this facility. It was his dream." After a few seconds she opened her door and got out of the car, waiting for the other two women to do the same. They all stood by the car for a few seconds as Abby checked her watch and saw that it was nearly 2:00. "We should go. They said we can tour at 2:00 and the ribbon-cutting is at 3:30." 

Clarke nodded and stepped toward her mother while extending her hand to Lexa. Anyone would have had to be looking closely to see the paint drops seemingly dripping down Lexa's arm to mix with the flowers on Clarke's hand and arm. As soon as they came inside they were spotted by Dr. Sinclair. "Abby! Clarke!" he rushed over and hugged the two Griffin women before being introduced to Lexa. 

Abby took a deep breath. "I can't believe it's really done." 

Sinclair smiled and bounced a little on the balls of his feet. "It's amazing." He looked around. "Jake would have been so excited." 

Abby nodded and squeezed Clarke's hand before dropping it. Clarke looked at her mom curiously. She wasn't as upset as the younger woman thought she might have been but she looked troubled for sure. Abby reached over to rub at the back of her shoulder almost without realizing it and then began moving her shoulder up and down as if stretching it out. 

Sinclair looked up with a smile. "Oh... here's our tour guide now." He looked up a dark-haired woman who was pulling at the collar of her plain blue. "Raven! Come meet Abby and Clarke Griffin. You're going to take them on that tour." Raven limped over still scratching at the back of her neck. Before Sinclair could introduce them, she reached down to adjust the brace on her left leg and rub at a spot on her knee. "This is Dr. Raven Reyes. She can't take Jake's place but she's the closest this country has." She smiled at the three women. "Raven, this is Clarke Griffin and her girlfriend Lexa Woods and Dr. Abby Griffin." Raven reached out to shake each hand in turn, ending with an awkward wiggle as she shook Abby's hand. 

"Nice to meet you all," she said as she reached down and rubbed at a pair of ballet shoes on the inside of her forearm. The visitors echoed their agreement. "Let's start here," Raven suggested as she began limping toward a hallway to the right of the front desk. As she walked she began pointing out the labs and research facilities all along the hallway. After about thirty minutes she interrupted the tour and asked to be excused to the restroom leaving Sinclair and the others in the hallway. 

She'd been in there a few minutes, when she heard the outer door open. "Raven?" It was Abby's voice. 

"Uh... yeah... just a minute," Raven scratched at the back of her neck and then pulled on the shirt she had taken off. 

When she emerged from the stall she was surprised to see Abby sitting on the chaise in the corner. "Sinclair took Clarke and Lexa to continue the tour." 

Raven nodded. "Oh... that's uh... that's really good."

Abby looked at the floor. "I knew it was a Raven. I mean... at first I just thought black bird but I looked it up." Raven nodded again. "But even when Sinclair said your name, it still didn't click."

Raven smiled. "I guess you're a medical doctor, not an academic?" Abby smiled back. "This stethoscope... I mean it's weird and I've had it for ... well since I was a like a toddler." 

Abby laughed. "That must have been confusing. By the way, the Raven is pecking my shoulder. It feels like we're going to have to visit first aid before we finish the tour." 

Raven moved to sit next to Abby and took a breath. "That helps. It's not trying to strangle me quite so hard now." She pulled down the collar of her shirt to show the stethoscope tattoo running around her neck and seeming to pull her forward. "How's the bird?" 

Abby considered it. "Calmer." She laughed. "But I have an engine on my hip that is spinning and a soccer ball bouncing against the top of my foot." She laughed again, a sadder sounding sound. "Actually the engine gave Jake hope maybe it was him but none of the others matched." 

Raven nodded. "I'm sorry for that. I mean for him... and you know... for your loss?" She was obviously unsure how to approach this unique situation. She had just been accepted for her post-doctoral fellowship working with Jake Griffin when he was killed by a drunk driver. NASA had honored the offer and she came to work at the facility, seamlessly transitioning into basically taking his position after a year. 

They were quiet for a few minutes before Raven laughed. "Well at least he never had to deal with the knitting needles currently poking the inside of my thigh. With the knitting needles there and the gardening stuff down my leg and ballet shoes I figured if you were a dude you were a really sensitive one." 

Abby smiled as she studied Raven's profile. "Is it a disappointment to realize that your soul mate isn't the world's most sensitive guy but a woman years older than you?"

Raven turned and smiled at Abby before playfully looking her up and down. "Not in the least." Her phone started ringing and she quickly answered. "Yeah... yeah. Ok. She's with me. Ok, we'll be right there." She hit the button to disconnect. "So we've got five minutes to get down to the ribbon cutting." She tapped her brace. "And I don't move that fast so we should go." 

Abby nodded and stood up. "Ok but I have two questions as we walk." 

Raven pushed off the bench. "Can I save time by saying yes to both?"

"Do you want to go get dinner after the ribbon cutting? Or something? Or anytime really?" Abby's enthusiasm seemed tempered with a bit of restraint which Raven found understandable given that they were currently walking across a facility her dead husband designed and founded with her apparent soulmate. 

Raven nodded slowly. "Abby, I ..." she took a breath. "I know this is a strange day and we don't have to rush or anything if you need some time. I mean yes I want to have dinner or whatever you want but we can be on your schedule." 

Abby nodded. "Ok... that's reasonable. I guess maybe I can call you soon or something?" 

Raven smiled now. "I'm not going anywhere." They were silent for a few minutes before Raven asked, "What's the second question?"

Abby laughed affectionately. "Is your blood stream mostly just m&ms?" She held out her arms to show at least 30 of the candies visible. 

Raven laughed and pulled a small package of m&ms from the pocket of her jeans, offering some to Abby. "Yeah. Mostly."


	19. Cubs Win! Cubs Win! Cubs Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby celebrates.

Abby's not even entirely sure how she got here. Well ... that's not strictly true. But it doesn't seem entirely believable. She feels like she could plot a course somewhere between 108 years between World Series titles and 71 years between World Series appearances and the way Raven's V-neck shirt hugs her exactly right. 

Raven. Who Abby has known by name for approximately eleven minutes. 

Abby watched the first three games of the National League Championship Series somewhere in the transit and shared life of her living room and the doctor's lounge. But for the last one she found herself stepping off the train a few exits late to slip into a loud sports bar to scream and cheer and cry with other Cubs fanatics. And there was no way to miss Raven that night but every time Abby glanced at her the younger woman seemed to be surrounded by a raucous group of friends. And Abby wanted to go over and ... well hell... and something. 

And the doctor managed to pick up a ticket for games three and five of the World Series at no small cost and watched the others in that same living room/doctor's lounge limbo as the NLCS. And Kane laughed when Abby called an hour before the first pitch of the seventh game to tell him she had Cubs fever and wouldn't be in. He said he had it covered and to enjoy the game. 

Same sports bar. Same screaming crying laughing crowd. Same Raven at the bar with her friends. 

But fuck. The Cubs won the fucking World Series and nothing will ever be the same. Abby hugged a gaggle of strangers in Cubs paraphernalia and screamed until she was hoarse and sang and downed another beer. Then she made her way through the overwhelming crowd to where Raven stood at the bar with her friends, pressed her against the bar, and kissed her like she was coming home from war. And the younger woman, a woman Abby didn't know in the least, kissed her back like she was welcoming her home from waiting 108 years. 

When they finally parted Abby didn't move her hands from where they leaned on the bar around Raven keeping her in place. "I'm Abby." 

"Raven," the other woman returned. "Want to go watch the trophy presentation at my place?"

Raven's friend laughed. "Is that what you're calling it now?"

Abby grabbed Raven's hand to begin to pull her through the crowd toward the door knowing they would be hours celebrating with the fans filling the streets and every bar for miles but looking forward to finally reaching Raven's place assuming it wouldn't take another 108 years.


	20. Emergency Preparedness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another soul mate au fic. Same basic premise: the first words you will hear your soul mate say are tattooed on your skin.

"Crap, O, why are we doing this again?" Raven looked around at the crowd in the student center ballroom. 

Octavia laughed. "Because we get extra credit in our Government 101 class and a free pizza voucher and because it will freak Lincoln and Clarke out when they see us all covered in fake blood." 

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah... that might be fun." She looked around the ballroom. She stood with a few hundred other volunteers ready to get instructions for a disaster preparedness drill. Apparently the medical students, including Lincoln and Clarke, had no idea anything was planned. 

Before she could think further a guy with a clipboard came by and pointed at Raven, Octavia, and six other students. He extended lanyards to each of them. "Ok. Here's your scenario. The back tells you where you'll be and how you should be positioned. I'll walk you all over there in a few minutes." He pointed at the sticker on the front of the tag. "This covers up your injury or injuries. When you get 'assessed' [he held up his fingers in air quotes] the emergency worker will pull it off and decide how to triage you." 

Raven settled her lanyard over her neck. "Can we like groan and scream and junk like that?" A few of the other members of her group nodded as if they wondered the same thing. 

"Oh yeah... have at it. Chaos is great." He smiled. "Now if you can follow me, I want to get you all settled before the alarms go off."

A few minutes later Raven was laid on the grass near the main sidewalk to the union center. She could see Octavia sitting up on the other side sort of leaned against a tree. Apparently Raven is hurt more badly than Octavia. One of the theater folks comes by and pulls back the covering on Raven's tag before covering her stomach and legs pretty liberally with fake blood and replacing the sticker on her tag. The fake blood smells gross but they assured her it will wash out easily and gave her laundry tokens so it's fine with her. Pretty much as soon as they finish coating victims with blood and grime someone sets off a few smoke bombs and then Raven hears alarms. From then on, there's not much to do except lay there and groan and wonder if she'll see Clarke or Lincoln. As first year med students, they probably just hold clipboards and shit like that. Clarke's mom is some sort of big shot in Emergency Medicine but since Raven's never met her, she won't have any idea if she's around or not. 

Within a few minutes she hears sirens and people start running toward the victims. Police and swat are running into the student center to get more people out and a few ambulances are releasing EMTs and doctors onto the lawn and she hears fire trucks. She's lying on her back really getting into the theatricality of groaning and even screaming occasionally when someone leans over her pulling out a little flashlight. Raven sees the name badge reading Griffin as the doctor pulls off the sticker on Raven's lanyard and lets out a loud harrumph. "You!" she screamed at an EMT nearby. "GSW to the abdomen. If we don't get it her into ..." Before she doctor could finish speaking Raven chuckled and joined her in reciting what she had known since she could first read "... surgery quickly, she could bleed out. And we need to be careful with the placement of the bullet. There could be ..." Raven trailed off as she saw the look of shock on the doctor's face and heard that the doctor was no longer speaking. "... that's as far as my tattoo goes so I've never known what there could be." 

The EMT is looking back and forth between the two of them like he's watching a tennis match as this doctor Griffin, Raven assumes she's Clarke's mom Abby, smiles as she pulls out a card and presses it into Raven's hand. "Call me." She laughs. "I thought you were going to be a doctor." 

Raven kept smiling as Abby stood up and started moving toward another victim. "And I thought I was going to die right after I met you."


End file.
